Crucify My Love
by jo-chan
Summary: A Sango/Miroku fanfiction. In the midst of battle, falling in love was the last thing they wanted to do... more so when a person from Sango's past returns to claim her as his bride. Chapter 10: Closing the Distance. A startling revelation. ^_^
1. Darn that monk!

Crucify My Love  
  
Jo-chan  
  
Disclaimers: All credits go to Rumiko Takahashi, the creator of Inuyasha. I am simply borrowing these endearing characters for a few pages. ^_^  
  
***  
  
"You should be more careful next time," admonished Miroku as he reached around and pulled the bandage he'd been trying around Sango's ribcage.  
  
A noncommittal shrug and grunt was all the answer Sango gave. She was too busy giving the monk suspicious looks. She half-expected the perverted monk to start coping a feel on her while he was dressing her sore ribs. She dredged up the meanest look she can under these circumstances and focused it on the monk.  
  
"There. All done," Miroku said cheerfully as he pulled back and examined his handiwork.  
  
Sango immediately lowered the yukata she was holding up and covered the underside of her breasts quickly, afraid that Miroku's eyes would be holding that lecherous look she found so annoying. His lechery made her skin crawl and made her so furious that slapping him silly has become a part of their journey. When the lecherous look didn't come, Sango looked up, searching Miroku's face.  
  
Miroku was facing her and yet seemed lost in his private thoughts. She worried her lower lip for a minute and unable to help herself, she burst out, "All right! Did I hit you so hard that you've become a basket case?"  
  
Focusing intent eyes on her that made her squirm, Miroku asked softly, "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what? Ask a question?" answered Sango feebly. She could feel a dratted blush climbing up her cheeks and she cursed herself for being so affected by a monk-- a monk that asks every woman he meets to bear his child no less! It was the firelight, decided Sango, that and the fact that Kirara was the only female company she had for the last few days since Kagome went back to her world for a week.  
  
Miroku shook his head. "I wanted to know why you took the blow meant for me," he explained, his face looking earnest and curious. He smiled a little when Sango turned red and sputtered but clearly, getting Sango's goat that night wasn't his intention.  
  
Sango had to bite her tongue to stop stuttering. She tried to shrug as well but the gesture made her sore ribs ache and she winced.  
  
/ So why did I do that? / mused Sango as she zoned out, thinking about the events that gave her this injury. It was early afternoon and she, Inuyasha, Shippou and Miroku were on their way back to Kaede after following a lead on a shard's location when they were ambushed by another one of Naraku's minions. Their opponent was a little like Kagura, only he was a man who used a whip to control air. Shippou got thrown back and Inuyasha had leapt up to save him from falling off a cliff leaving Miroku and Sango to face the demon.  
  
The man moved with an extraordinary speed that made Sango miss her initial attack. The man spun around, focused on Miroku who was just opening his Kazaana and unleashed a gigantic fist of air towards the monk.  
  
Everything happened so fast that Sango scarcely realized her reactions. All she could remember was the overpowering fear and the sharp desperation-- and then, the blinding pain. Miroku's arms had caught her, held her against him and then there was darkness. After that overlong pause, Sango sighed as she answered slowly, "I don't know... instinct I suppose."  
  
Miroku's face was still unreadable as he stared at Sango, as if gauging how much truth her admission contained. Feeling panicky for a reason she couldn't justify, Sango began babbling.  
  
"And of course I was also feeling rotten! I mean, I missed my shot and put you in danger-- although indirectly and I suppose that I am rather getting rusty and must hone up my extermination skills since demons now are no longer ordinary and we seem to be getting attacked every other day and so-- ," Sango caught the slightly amused look on Miroku's face and she growled at him.  
  
The monk's face slowly relaxed into his usual expression of nonchalance, drawing a sigh of relief from Sango. Dealing with a lustful Houshi-sama was easy enough-- she's had lots of practice but when he turns serious and intense, focusing those dark eyes that had seen so much, known so much on her....  
  
Sango's face turned to a luminescent red as her bangs hid her eyes. There was steam coming out of her head as she really felt close to losing it. Imagine, all this excitement just thinking about those eyes! / Why the hell am I thinking about that damnable, perverted, lascivious and all right, good-looking monk? Ugh! Where did good-looking come from? Disgusting! But wait-- the word Kagome said before is so fitting on him. That's right... Houshi-sama is so bloody gorgeous../  
  
She jumped and turned redder when she felt Miroku's hand on her shoulder. She looked up slowly, meeting Miroku's dark and intense gaze. "Focus," said Sango in her mind, trying not be swept away by the electricity surging through her veins. Her heart was pumping fast and her breaths are coming shorter and faster, almost as if she were in battle. But this was different. She tried to think about her mission, to avenge her family by killing Naruku but all those thoughts melted away as her heart beat frantically in her ears. /Can he hear my heartbeat?/ wondered Sango as Miroku's hand pressed against her shoulder lightly and then moved in a tender caress.  
  
"Arigato," he said softly as Sango stared into those dark eyes, mesmerized. It was as if everything faded away, time stopped and they were the only two people on Earth.  
  
And then the silence faded, as the look of intensity Miroku was wearing changed into the mask of a happy-go-lucky, woman-chasing monk. There was a familiar glint in his eyes that made Sango recoil. As if it was the most natural thing to do, Miroku's hand slid down from Sango's shoulder and then groped her chest.  
  
A vein bulged out of her forehead as she screamed, "SUKEBE!" and sent her fist at Miroku's face.  
  
*Crash*  
  
So much for romance! The thought of revenge has never seemed so sweet.  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well there's more where that came from if you want! This is my first Inuyasha fic and I would really appreciate comments and reviews a lot! Sango and Miroku are my favorite couple in this anime! Inuyasah and Kagome coming up in the next installment. 


	2. First Kiss! Oh My!

Sango had never been happier to have Kagome back with their group. She rummaged inside Kagome's backpack, looking for something Kagome called strawberries. / Red, small, slightly heart-shaped.../ repeated Sango in her mind as she smiled, listening to Kagome arguing with Inuyasha. Something bright glittered inside Kagome's bag and she unconsciously reached for it to take a closer look.  
  
"Ara?" said Kagome as she glanced back and saw Sango holding a silver chain necklace with a small cross attached to it. Kagome skipped over to Sango and plopped down beside her friend. Seeing Sango's curiosity over the item, Kagome explained, "It's called a necklace only, it's made out of silver, not like what you see around here."  
  
Sango gave Kagome a sideways glance and said, "Yes I know. I mean, some far villages have necklaces as slender as this but... what's this?" and pointed at the crucifix.  
  
"Oh, well that's a crucifix. A cross," clarified Kagome as she watched Sango's fingers caressing the man nailed on the cross.  
  
"Kurushii," said Sango softly, feeling the pain of the man who was on the cross.  
  
"Christians believe that Jesus Christ, the man who's depicted in the cross is the savior. He gave up his life for them by allowing himself to become man and suffer the pain of being nailed on the cross. He died so that mankind would be saved from sin," narrated Kagome softly. "My friend who was an exchange student gave it to me before she left. I may not be a Christian but I can understand the meaning of sacrifice. My friend told me to keep this necklace with me always because it would keep me safe."  
  
Sango handed the necklace quickly back to Kagome. "Then you should keep it with you always Kagome-chan! Somehow... I believe what your friend said," said Sango.  
  
"What's a Christian, Kagome? Food?" asked Shippou, catching the end of the conversation. Kagome laughed and handed Shippou a lollipop which the fox- cub accepted happily. She looked beyond Shippou and saw Inuyasha sulking up the tree and Miroku coming up their makeshift camp after placing wards around the area. "Iie, it's not food Shippou," answered Kagome fondly before she turned back to Sango. She opened the lock of the necklace and quickly closed it around the youkai exterminator's neck.  
  
Sango touched the glittering necklace around her neck. She gave Kagome a wide-eyed look and then smiled when she saw Kagome's intention. "Arigato Kagome-chan," exclaimed Sango before throwing her arms around Kagome, surprising everyone in the camp. Her sudden action made her ribs ache a bit but she just smiled. Somehow, Kagome's necklace around her neck felt comforting, as if there was a higher being watching over them and that peace can be found beyond the battlefield.  
  
Two arms quickly found its way around Kagome and Sango's shoulders. When the arms began to descend... "Can I join your hug too?" asked Miroku cheerfully.  
  
"SUKEBE!" screamed Kagome hitting Miroku with a portable mallet. "HENTAI!" shouted Sango, following Kagome's attack by slamming her hiraikotsu on the monk.  
  
"Feh," said Inuyasha from the tree as Miroku crashed into the tree he was sitting on. "That's what you get for being so perverted."  
  
***  
  
"A village at last!" exclaimed Kagome as she stared at the bustling roads of the village they had reached after days of travel. Tired, with no water close to the path, they managed to survive their journey with their waterskins. They all ran out of water last evening and the sight of a huge town is like paradise.  
  
"Food!" said both Inuyasha and Shippou. "Water!" said Sango, with stars in her eyes as she thought of having a bath at last. "Women," said Miroku with a wolfish grin as he surveyed the townspeople, with surprisingly had a large number of good-looking girls.  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped at Miroku's statement and could only watch as the monk began trailing his first victim. "Pervert," said Shippou, dot-eyed and Kirara purred in assent. Sango was still watching the monk's back when someone bumped into her.  
  
"Itai!" said Sango, feeling pain in her healing ribs and chest at the force of the collision. She got a mouthful of cotton and looked up to see a young man, looking down at her with surprise. She flushed a little at their proximity and found herself looking into a pair of startlingly green eyes. "Kawaii," she said aloud clamped her hand on her mouth. Must definitely be the lack of water.  
  
The young man blushed and then turned pale as he began to back away. His actions made both Inuyasha and Sango suddenly wary. The young man looked at Sango's face once more and with an apologetic look on his face, he took out something from his pocket, he then said, "Gomen." With that, he threw the two smoke-screen balls and disappeared when the smoke cleared.  
  
"My necklace!" cried Sango in dismay as she touched her now-bare neck. Kagome hurried over to Sango and asked, "Are you hurt Sango-chan? Don't worry about the necklace, I'll get you another one."  
  
Sango allowed Kagome to lead her towards a modest inn and looked back at where she met the young man. Green eyes and short, wavy hair. She had a feeling she saw him somewhere before. Looks like she'll be going hunting tonight... not for monsters though.  
  
***  
  
Miroku was still twitching on the floor where Sango left him. Sango sighed and joined Kagome inside the women's bathing room. The room was pleasantly warm and moist as all the windows were closed to provide privacy for the women customers. Kagome was the only person there though and Sango sighed when she dropped her towel to climb in the huge tub with Kagome.  
  
"Welcome Sango-chan," said Kagome with a very blissful smile on her face. From the way Sango's eyebrows were raised up, the monster exterminator had another 'groping encounter' with the monk. "Wai... ureshii," said Kagome with a blissful sigh, submerging her head in the warm water.  
  
As the warm water closed over hr body, Sango found herself relaxing. The hot water felt awfully good against her ribs and she glanced at the bandages Miroku carefully wrapped around her that was dumped on the floor with loathing. "Baka," whispered Sango trying to block out unnecessary thoughts.  
  
Kagome smiled at the look on Sango's face. Part-exasperated, part-confused. When Sango leaned back to grab a wash towel, Kagome couldn't prevent her gasp of surprise. "So many scars," said Kagome with a look of overwhelming sadness in her eyes. Sure, she had taken countless baths with Sango but it was her first time to see Sango that way. The youkai exterminator seemed to be careful to keep her back from Kagome's eyes before and now Kagome understood why.  
  
Sango looked up and smiled in resignation. "Oh well, I can't keep showing you my front forever now can I? Don't worry Kagome-chan, these scars don't hurt anymore," assured Sango. "You see, my chuchuie always told me, its better to get an injury in the back than in front or the legs. You can still fight with stab wounds and injuries up your back but a wound in your chest or legs could be fatal. And don't worry about it, I had no beauty that can be marred by these scars to begin with," said Sango wryly.  
  
"Demo--" began Kagome, sensing a deeper sadness in Sango's nonchalant explanation. Sango's eyes suddenly focused when steam burst inside the room. Her hand reached for a heavy water bucket by their tub. A man rose from the steam, a silvery black light glinted from the kodachi he held in his hand. The steam parted and revealed the same young man she bumped into this afternoon.  
  
"PERVERT!" shouted Sango as she threw the water bucket like a disc, catching the guy square in his head. The guy cursed under his breath as he ignored the pain and dove for Sango in the tub.  
  
"SANGO-CHAN!" screamed Kagome loudly.  
  
The man paused, his kodachi a few inches from Sango's neck. He was panting, as if in pain as he stared at Sango and Sango stared at him. "Sango-hime?" whispered the guy. Sango's eyes widened and then before she can react, the man leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He was leaning over the tub, his hands falling limply at his side as his lips courted and clung to Sango's closed mouth.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku who were on their way to have dinner, heard Kagome's shout and burst into the bathroom to see a guy kissing Sango who was nude in the tub and Kagome looking at the two in shock.  
  
"KISAMA!" shouted Miroku as he swung his shakujo at the guy.  
  
The guy broke off the kiss from a wide-eyed Sango who didn't think to close her eyes from the kiss. He nimbly evaded Miroku's attack and dodged Inuyasha's claws. He gave a cocky grin at the two men and swung his dark- bladed kodachi making the two men step back from the power it emitted. The guy took one last look at Sango and then disappeared from another one of his smoke-screen balls.  
  
The smoke hasn't cleared yet when Kagome started shaking a shell-shocked Sango. Kagome's vigorous shaking made the towel holding up her Sango's hair fall down and long, raven tresses spilled down on Sango's back and shoulders, trailing in the water. "Sango-chan! Sango-chan! Daijoubu?" cried Kagome.  
  
"The bastard enchanted her!" growled Inuyasha, not wanting to get close to the two naked young ladies knowing Kagome would probably say "Owasuri." Also, he felt a little embarrassed which was definitely weird for him. Inuyasha looked back to see an indescribable expression of rage on Miroku's face. Sure, the monk loved women and hated seeing females in distress but the seething anger radiating from Miroku was something else... Inuyasha looked at the monk speculatively.  
  
Sango's eyes cleared and slowly, her fingertips touched her reddened lips. "Oh my," she whispered, wanting to sink down into the water.  
  
"What's it? What's wrong?" asked Kagome as Miroku hurried over to Sango's side near the tub but decently averting his eyes. "Did he hurt you?" asked Miroku in a carefully neutral tone.  
  
Sango seemed to be gazing into something the others couldn't see as she began to talk, explaining the significance of what had happened. "You see, in my village, my dad was technically the leader and although I was free to do what I will most of the time, there was also this very strict rule."  
  
Sango took a deep breath, shivering slightly. "The rule stated that no man can touch me-- and if someone kisses me, even on the cheek, that would mean that my hand will be given to that man in marriage."  
  
"But things are different now right? I mean, Miroku touches you all the time! And you never demanded that he marry you," burst out Inuyasha.  
  
That snapped Sango's shock. "I would rather be eaten by a youkai than marry that pervert," she said between gritted teeth.  
  
Miroku recoiled in indignation as he snapped back as well, "Who cares? I wouldn't ever dream of asking a masculine female to marry me anyway!"  
  
Kagome hit both Inuyasha and Miroku with her mallet. She turned to a fuming Sango and asked quietly, "So what's up? Was he your first kiss?"  
  
That sobered Sango and Miroku quickly.  
  
Sango gave a barely perceptible nod and then finished her story, "You see the guy who kissed me... I know him. He is the son of my father's cousin and they branched out from being youkai exterminators to spies and intelligence operatives. Because my Uncle was so skilled and influential, he eventually succeeded the throne of the king he was serving. Kyo-chan... that guy, he was my childhood friend. We were betrothed when we were seven and a kiss would make our engagement official..."  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Woohoo! That was quite a lot! Hope that explains why this fic's title is Crucify My Love, more to come as Sango tries to locate Kyo and finds out why he tried to kill her. Next chapter-- what's this? Miroku's jealous?! Thank you so much to my first reviewers! The five of you really helped a lot for my first endeavor in an Inuyasha fic! Anyway, please REVIEW my story, writers like me are inspired to write faster when we get more reviews. Review! Review! Review! I'm aiming for 15 reviews in this second chapter! My, how ambitious! Hehehe! Please? It's christmas? ^_^  
  
Crucify My Love  
  
An Inuyasha fanfiction by Jo-chan  
  
Disclaimers: All credits go to Rumiko Takahashi, the creator of Inuyasha. I am simply borrowing these endearing characters for a few pages. ^_^ 


	3. That's What You Call Green

"I thought I told you not to get involved! This is my business," hissed Sango as she leaned against a pillar, hiding herself from the guards. Miroku's arms were crossed over his chest as he towered over her. His handsome face was drawn in a dark scowl.

"I don't trust you not to lose your head when you rescue your 'boyfriend'," said Miroku haughtily as they waited for an opportunity to infiltrate the female scorpion youkai's hideout where they traced Kyo's whereabouts. From what they were able to gather as they drew closer to the hideout, Kyo's undercover mission was discovered and he was caught and poisoned by the scorpion youkai. He was ordered to kill the band of strangers who entered the town (Inuyasha and company) so that he would get the antidote. He didn't recognize Sango until their kissing encounter.

Sango got rid of a few youkai guards with her katana as they stealthily got closer and closer to the main chambers. Instead of wasting her time in arguing with that stubborn goat Miroku, Sango focused her attention on the rescue. Getting rid of a scorpion youkai is easy enough but since this youkai had a female form, it meant that it was pretty powerful. She hoped that her hiraikotsu was tough enough to take it down. 

Miroku destroyed a couple of monsters with his shakujo as he hurried after Sango. / That female irritant! So eager to save her boyfriend all ready! / thought Miroku grumpily. Their infiltration was swift, silent and methodical. Even Miroku felt admiration from the steely determination in Sango's eyes. / And she calls me pervert when that guy kissed her while she was naked! / thought Miroku sourly. The two of them paused in front of the inner chamber's door and Sango set the small Kirara down from her shoulder.

"All right Kirara! Attack!" commanded Sango as Kirara burst through the door, spitting fire and tearing through the surrounding youkai. Sango gasped when she saw Kyo, unconscious and half-naked on the floor, the female youkai straddling him with her clothes loosened. "Sukebe!" murmured Sango under her breath as she sent her Hiraikotsu flying towards the youkai. The female youkai was thrown back and her human form began to revert back to her original body.

"Sango!" called out Miroku as he sent three electricity seals towards the youkai. The youkai screamed and began trashing her tail. In the youkai's rage, it began sending out poisoned darts and Sango used her Hiraikotsu as a shield. "Kirara! Watch over Kyo," instructed Sano as she jumped high towards the youkai. Holding the end of her Hiraikotsu, she slashed the scorpion but the armor protected the youkai.

"Kuso!" cursed Sango as she went down and crouched low, thinking of her attack. Miroku attacked next, his standard style of placing a seal on the youkai's forehead and hitting it on the head with his shakujo. The youkai writhed and screamed in pain but it still didn't die. "Here's the final blow! Hiraikotsu!" shouted Sango as she sent her huge boomerang flying towards the monster. 

The monster gave a scream of rage and released a barrage of poisoned darts before it disintegrated. With her Hiraikotsu still in rotation, Sango started to run away from the darts but Miroku placed himself in front of her. "Stay still," ordered Miroku as he spun his shakujo, making an effective shield against the poisoned darts. Miroku never noticed that a dart rebounded from his staff and sank into his neck. He set his shakujo down and suddenly felt weak after the battle. He sat down on the floor, indian style as he wondered at his sudden nausea.

Sango was already at Kyo's side and asked the shivering young man. "Did she mate with you?" she asked anxiously knowing that a female scorpion poisoned her mate after sex. Still lying on the floor, Kyo shook his head. "She paralyzed me though. And poisoned me on my hand yesterday," answered Kyo. Sango shook her head and looked for her water skin. She shook it and found out it was almost empty. She took out one of her antidotes contained in a shell and mixed the antidote with the water. "Here. Drink all of this," instructed Sango before she heard a soft thud behind her back. She saw Miroku down and turning paler by the minute.

"Houshi-sama!" cried Sango and ran over to the monk's side. As she cradled the monk's head, she saw the poisoned dart embedded in the monk's neck. The poison has reached his bloodstream! Miroku opened his eyes slowly and winced when he hardly recognized Sango's face because his vision was blurring. 

"What happened?" asked Miroku, his lips dry. 

Sango's eyes darkened before she bowed her head and answered, "You were hit by a poisoned dart in your neck and it struck one of your veins. The poison is spreading fast and I know how to beat this poison." 

"Well, then help me," gasped Miroku feeling the pain ripping through his veins. His arms felt numb now and he knew the poison worked fast. He focused blurry eyes and saw that Sango's face was a little red. 

"All right... demo-- this method is embarrassing enough for me. We have no water anymore so I'll have to administer the first stage of treatment through... my mouth. And then-- I'll have to suck the poisonous blood from your wound," muttered Sango in a rush as she met Miroku's gaze. 

Miroku sensed the fear of being groped from Sango and then he closed his eyes. "Hai, I won't touch you in any way that would embarrass you further," said Miroku softly as he felt Sango relax and lean towards him. Despite the thickening of his blood because of the poison, he found his heart racing. Administer through the mouth, that would mean that Sango would be placing her mouth on top of his but since the antidote was made of powder, he can only imagine what it meant. He felt Sango's finger touching his mouth and he opened his mouth, knowing but not really knowing what was to come.

Sango dabbed the antidote on her tongue to get it slightly wet. She grimaced as she tasted the bitterness of the medicine and touched Miroku's face to turn it towards her. She found herself looking at his lips before she closed her eyes and bent her head. Her open mouth touched his and almost a bit tentatively, she touched her tongue filled with the antidote against Miroku's tongue. She felt the monk's eyelashes flutter open in surprise against her skin and then she felt the monk open his eyes. They were so close that she felt every movement he made. She blushed, trying to think that this was treatment-- not a kiss, a passionate kiss in fact. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Miroku's tongue move and caress her tongue with his. 

Although he knew that Sango was merely trying to save his life, Miroku couldn't help but respond. / This would make the antidote more liquid. / he thought, trying to excuse his actions. It was just that-- the feeling of her small tongue touching his, it was more than he had ever dreamed of. He shifted his head, feeling the pain lessen because the antidote was working. He felt the antidote on Sango's tongue disappearing and before it completely disappeared, he kissed her deeply for one last time, as if to store this one encounter as a cherished memory and he felt Sango shiver against him.

'This is insanity,' thought Sango, the antidote long gone from her tongue but she was still kissing Miroku back. The way he kissed her... so gently and so full of painful yearning, it made her heart squeeze. So many times she dreamed about him kissing her-- not trying to cop a feel on her rear. But his hands weren't anywhere near her butt and that fact alone made her feel as if he saw her as a woman-- as herself she hoped, not some vessel of lust. 

She drew back from him, touching her softened lips with her fingertips as she stared down at Miroku's peaceful face. He lost consciousness but even on the edge of death-- he was quite a kisser. There was electricity surging through her veins, like adrenaline. She felt like jumping around and defeating a thousand youkai with one hand just because of that one kiss. She shivered as she touched Miroku's face tenderly.

/ I just wish that-- that was my first kiss. / thought Sango as she bent her head once more to suck the poisoned blood from Miroku's neck. Her eyes saddened as she wondered how Miroku became such a good kisser and how many women have he kissed that way.

***

"You want to what?" exclaimed Inuyasha tactlessly as Sango crossed her arms over her chest and explained her plans once more. 

"I said-- I want to go to my Uncle's town to make sure Kyo goes back safely, " said Sango, trying to be patient with the hanyou. She didn't add the fact that she will also be trying to break her engagement with Kyo because things are so different now, with her family gone and as much as she hated to admit it-- her feelings for Miroku.

But fortunately, Kagome was perceptive enough to see through Sango's explanation. She turned to a ranting Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, owasuri," commanded Kagome as Inuyasha slammed down on the ground. Kagome took both of Sango's hands and said, "Sango-chan, let's leave this stubborn louts behind, I'll go with you."

Miroku was seated at the corner of the room silent. It was two days ago since he got poisoned but he and Sango never discussed what happened between them. He knew, deep down that whatever he felt for Sango was dangerous and it would take their focus from their mission. Leaving what passed between them that night and whatever they felt unsaid was better and safer. He felt someone boring holes in his back with angry looks and he looked back to see Kyo glowering at him. 

This morning the young man cornered him and said, "Stay away from Sango-hime, bouzo."

He gave the younger man a look of indifference and then sourly muttered, "What's he so jealous for? His beloved Sango stayed with him practically every minute since the rescue." Miroku felt as if since their kiss, Sango was avoiding him and she was very polite. He still couldn't bring himself to grope Sango, the memory of Sango worrying about his touch was still too fresh in his mind. He knew it would be normal if he acted perverted, and that things would probably settle back into their old routine but the presence of the Kyo made him ashamed to think of how he treated Sango in the past. Kyo had all but worshipped the ground where Sango walked on, and generally acted much like Kouga.

And what was more irritating was that Sango seemed different, not as tough as before and there was a softness in her eyes that Miroku found so irresistible. "Houshi-sama?" asked Sango, breaking Miroku's train of thoughts. "Huh?" said Miroku as he looked up and found the occupants of the room all looking at him. He sweat-dropped and said automatically, "Hai!"

"That settles it! We're going to Kyo-san's town!" exclaimed Kagome as she grinned at the look of utter surprise on Miroku's face. Two days ago, the monk seemed distracted and appeared to be thinking deeply about something. Kagome grinned as she looked from Sango's constant glances at Miroku, to Kyo's obvious anger at the monk and Miroku's own preoccupation. "Chance!" said Kagome as she clapped her hands in glee, making Shippou and Inuyasha look at each other in worry.

***

"You're a prince!" exclaimed Kagome as they were walking on the road. It was late afternoon and the sun was just setting when Kagome looked back and noticed Kyo's eyes as he laughingly told the group more stories about their childhood in the same village.

Kyo scratched his head as he answered, "Aa. But technically, since my Chichiue still continues his intelligence operations, I'm also just an ordinary 'spy'." Stars sparkled in Kagome's eyes as she leaned a bit dramatically near Miroku. "A spy who loves Sang o and who is also a Prince! How romantic!" she rhapsodized. Miroku said nothing and looked only as if he were meditating.

"Say Kyo-san, I've only just noticed but the color of your eyes are strange," persisted Kagome. "It's a beautiful shade of green, so unusual compared to say-- Miroku-sama's boring, ordinary blue..." Kagome said with a chuckle. Miroku scowled and for the record, so did Sango. ^_^

Kyo flushed a little and said, "It's just green Kagome-sama." He looked at the green skirt of Kagome's uniform and scratched his head a little. Well, the color of leaves and grass are green and so was Kagome's uniform but on the other hand, the shade of his eyes was a little off the green color of those things.

"It's unique and beautiful. I think that's what you call silver-green," said Kagome as loudly as she could, also drawing the attention of Inuyasha who growled. Sango, who was walking beside Kyo whirled around and faced her friend as if verifying Kagome's words.

"Your eye color is green? I used to think it was gray!" said Sango aghast as she stepped closer to Kyo and peered at his eyes. Seeing the chance, Kyo stepped closer to Sango as well and bent his head a little as he said with a smile, "It's green." He started to lower his head to kiss her but was surprised when the metal contraption Kagome rode occasionally hit him from behind. Inuyasha was holding it earlier but the hanyou was smirking at him when Kyo looked back. "You hit me deliberately with the bike dog-boy!"

He narrowed green eyes at the hanyou and Inuyasha bared his fangs while Miroku stood at Inuyasha's back, his brows arched in disdain. 

Kagome immediately stepped in before a fight breaks out like what had happened a few nights ago in their journey. Miroku was back to his old perverted self and that made Sango move away from him recently. Once, Kagome succeeded in getting the two together to talk but Miroku ruined the 'mood' when he groped Sango! Kagome since then has been trying to make Miroku jealous and from the restless behavior of the monk lately, Kagome's barbs were clearly affecting him. 

"Maa Kyo-san, Inuyasha's just a little frisky today. Hope you weren't hurt. Your green eyes are really beautiful though," said Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha's growl from behind her.

Kyo blushed. "It's just green Kagome-sama."

"I never realized your eyes were this shade of green Kyo," said Sango a little sheepishly as the two walked ahead of their group. 

Kagome looked back at Miroku and grinned slyly. "Not as green as Miroku's turning out to be though," murmured Kagome as she grinned at the dangerous intent in Miroku's eye as he stared at Kyo.

TBC

***

A/N: Wai!!!! Thank you for the immediate reviews! Nikkou-chan, White Witch and the others! ^_^ Go reviewers! Hope you like this fic and yes, sorry of it was too mushy. I felt bad for giving Sango's first kiss to Kyo and felt responsible to make up for it by writing a very romantic Sango/Miroku moment. Okay, another ambitious aim-- please let my reviews reach 30+ for this chapter! I'll make an extra-super duper special next chapter if my reviews reach 30 and up. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Disclaimers: All credits go to Rumiko Takahashi, the creator of Inuyasha. I am simply borrowing these endearing characters for a few pages. ^_^

Crucify My Love

Part 3

An Inuyasha fanfiction by Jo-chan


	4. EVERYTHING

"Sango-hime, don't move, there's a bug in your hair," informed Kyo as he leaned closer to Sango who was staring into the fire absent-mindedly. There was a look of disgust on Sango's face at the thought of bugs but then again, even Kagome was grimacing as Kyo's deft fingers searched through the taijiya's hair. 

"Here's the bug," exclaimed Kyo but when he pulled, he was holding a long-stemmed white rose instead. His face was solemn as he presented his simple gift. "For you Sango-hime," he said, blushing a little.

"SUGOI! Was that magic?" burst out Shippou who was watching them earlier. Kagome was smiling at the sweetness of Kyo's gesture and Inuyasha merely snorted. Miroku, who was sitting quietly at the base of a tree looked as if he was nodding off to sleep.

Kyo flashed a boyish grin and Sango gave a start at how similar it looked to one of Miroku's grins. It looked terribly appealing and Sango found herself giving her childhood friend a more thorough look. She found herself blushing when she realized that she found Kyo awfully attractive and the dimple in his right cheek was cute. She found herself holding onto the rose a little more carefully.

"Iie. It's not really magic, just an application of my shinobi (ninja) training which I had to take so that I would qualify as chichiue's spy," explained Kyo and when Shippou came closer, he accommodated the kitsune cub by making room for Shippou to sit next to him. Shippou showed him some of his fox magic and the two were laughing together in some jokes.

Sango was staring at the two of them with a bemused expression on her face when Kagome sat down beside her, carrying her books with her. Kagome smiled at Sango and remarked, "Kyo-san is awfully good with kids. I bet he'll make a great dad someday." 

"Yeah," agreed Sango and then she blushed. Kyo and Shippou were done goofing around and Shippou was asking for more explanations how Kyo was able to pull a rose from Sango's hair. "It's such a neat trick Kyo! I bet Satsuki would be impressed when she sees me do that," enthused Shippou as he hung on Kyo's shoulder. Kagome and Sango both giggled at the mention of Shippou's first love.

Kyo smiled as he took Shippou's hand and when he waved his fist above it, a brightly colored pebble appeared on Shippou's hand. "Just some shinobi (ninja) tricks," explained Kyo as he faced his audience. "In our Clan, we believe that the hand is faster than the eye," he added, and when he flicked his wrist, he hand three more short-stemmed white roses in his hand. He blushed a little when he gave the roses to Sango.

Inuyasha, unable to help himself remarked with a snicker, "Oh yeah, Miroku's a firm believer in that too." 

Miroku, whose eyes were closed a few feet away barely moved a muscle but his left eyebrow was twitching noticeably. There was a sweat-drop on both Shippou and Sango's head as they looked from Kyo to Miroku. "You know, as bad as Inuyasha said it, Miroku does have the same policy..." started Shippou slowly.

Kagome stood up slowly, incensed by Inuyasha's obliviousness. "Inuyasha.." said Kagome in a deceptively sweet voice.

Inuyasha looked up, annoyed. "What?"

"OSUWARI!"

Sango looked uncomfortable as she looked from Kyo to Miroku. Both men were handsome and yet...

Their contrast was stark. 

"Sango-chan, daijoubu?" asked Kagome worriedly. Looks like her plan of making Miroku jealous enough to confess his true feelings isn't working. And what's worse is that everybody's getting to see how much better off Sango is if she chooses to marry Kyo instead of the perverted monk.

Blinking, Sango forced a smile on her face. "H-- Hai! I'll be sleeping now, my watch will be in 3 hours," answered Sango before heading over to her bedroll. Kyo followed after her, trying to convince her to just sleep and that he'd take Sango's watch instead. 

Kagome had a very worried expression on her face as she watched Sango touch Kyo's shoulder affectionately and the shinobi look at Sango with adoration. "I have to find a way to get those two together," muttered Kagome as she thought of a plan. Slowly, a smile spread on her face.

***

Sango was angry enough to start breathing fire. She gave a growl reminiscent of Inuyasha. "This is all your fault," she accused as she followed after the houshi. 

Miroku turned around and glowered at her. "I didn't exactly ask for your company," he pointed out as the two of them trampled through tree roots, leaves and other forest stuff. 

Miroku offered to go to a nearby village, a few miles off their camp to get some supplies. Suspicious at the monk's motives, Sango tagged along, under the pretense of having run out of her herbal antidotes.

She begged Kyo not to tag along by pleading her need of privacy. Kyo retorted by saying, "That perverted bouzo will be with you, so you won't be having privacy with him around." Sango reasoned that once they reached town, all those other women will drive the monk to distraction and therefore not bother her. Kyo was unconvinced but eventually gave in to Sango's steely command. 

What was surprising though, was the fact that the monk kept his hands to himself throughout their journey to the small town and back. Yes, the monk flirted with women and groped around giggling village girls. 

At first, she was really ticked off and had to restrain herself from pounding Miroku to kingdom come. Sango rolled her eyes instead and wandered off to look at the merchandise. When Miroku came for her hours later, there was a frown on his handsome face.

"Not a successful hunt today Houshi-sama?" asked Sango, smiling, showing double rows of teeth at the monk. Normally, she would have forcibly dragged Miroku away from the gaggle of women but she was too fed up with his dalliances. Their kiss was probably nothing special, glumly thought Sango as she walked alongside Miroku, who was carrying their purchased supplies. He probably kissed millions of women! And kissing one very inexperienced and nervous taijiya like her was boring and pathetic.

But that was hours ago. Night has fallen and they were still going through the woods, trying to find the road where Inuyasha and the others have sent camp. Tired and grumpy, Sango couldn't help but take her anger out at Miroku. "We're going in circle Houshi-sama," complained Sango as she leaned against a tree, catching her breath.

Miroku turned around and placed a finger on his lips to indicate silence. "We're in the trap of a woodland spirit," the monk said quietly. 

"A spirit?" asked Sango, aghast. She absolutely had no skills in fighting spirits, unless they had physical manifestations. The monk took out an ofuda (seal) and chanted. He let it fly to a stunted tree where the tree suddenly flashed. The area brightened for a second and then became dark again.

"The spirit's miasma is still too strong. This spirit has haunted these woods for 300 years, we have no other choice but to outlast whatever tests it would decide to give us," said Miroku as he moved closer to Sango's side. It was their first conversation in days without either of them snapping or bickering and Sango gave Miroku a look of understanding. 

"Wakatta. Let's beat this thing," agreed Sango as she pulled her katana. She left her hiraikotsu behind because this was just a simple trek to town but obviously, trouble is drawn to them like bees to honey.

Miroku laid his gloved hand against Sango, forcing her to sheath her sword. "This will probably be a mental challenge. Why don't we sit down here and wait for it to begin," suggested Miroku as he tugged Sango down to sit beside him. Sango gave the monk an exasperated look but she complied and found herself sitting close to the houshi who looked like he was meditating.

A few minutes passed in relative silence and Miroku surprised Sango when he quietly asked, "Does Kyo-san know about what happened?" referring to Naraku's brutal massacre of her family and destruction of her village.

Sango looked up at the houshi's face in the dim light. Unable to discern the expression on his face, she shrugged. "Iie. But he probably knows that because his Father has excellent spies," answered Sango. She gave a tired sigh and opened up, "He probably wants me to marry him because I'm a poor orphan, left all alone in the world and the last of my kind. I'm a charity case, not a woman in his eyes"

Miroku faced Sango. "Don't be foolish. You're hardly the damsel in distress and--" began the monk. The monk stopped talking after Sango's glare of death. "When that kid probably saw your assets, he practically threw himself at you so that you'd marry him," muttered Miroku under his breath.

"What did you say Houshi-sama?" asked Sango sleepily, her eyes half-lowered.

"Nothing. I said, wait for it to begin," clarified the monk as he yawned.

/ Wait for it to begin. / thought Sango as her eyes began to droop. Mist covered the both of them and she was unaware that she fell asleep, her head resting on the monk's shoulder. 

***

Kyo was pacing around the camp agitatedly, wringing his hands. He whirled around and asked, "What's taking them so long! I bet that bouzo did something to Sango-hime!" When the group ignored him, he burst out, "I'm worried about Sango-hime," said Kyo as he fretted back and forth in front of Kagome and Shippou.

Kagome looked up from her geometry book and tried to smooth her dread-frozen expression into a more soothing look. "I'm sure they're all right. Nothing would happen to Sango-chan, she's strong... and Miroku-sama would protect her," answered Kagome unaware of the angry look in Kyo's face at the mention of Miroku's name.

"She's in danger from him!" exclaimed Kyo passionately.

"Who? Naraku?" exclaimed Inuyasha, jumping down from a tree as he thought Kyo was talking about Naraku.

Kyo sat down on a tree stump heavily and replied, "No, from that lecherous monk."

"Miroku would never hurt Sango!" defended Shippou and Kirara purred in assent. Shippou added though, "He'd try to cop a feel on her rear though but Sango's always handled that pretty well by beating the monk up."

"Miroku-sama is pretty harmless guy Kyo-san. He may be the biggest pervert this side of the timeline but he can be a gentleman-- er, a reliable guy at times," assured Kagome.

"He's dangerous to me," said Kyo softly as he turned his back and gazed at the fire. 

"And he's dangerous to Sango because he'll only hurt her," he whispered.

****

__

"What do you truly desire?" asked the voice, melodious and as gentle as a breeze.

__

"Revenge. Justice for the death of my family. My brother Kohaku," answered Sango, as she stood in the middle of nothingness. Oddly enough she felt no fear, and the voice that echoed in the darkness seemed to echo the questions she held in her heart.

__

"You withheld the wish closest to your heart," chimed the voice as Sango felt herself sweating in the darkness. It was too soon! She wasn't ready! 

__

"There-- there is nothing more!" exclaimed Sango but even her words rang falsely in the void.

The mysterious voice changed its question. _"What do you fear?"_

"Being alone," admitted Sango, her voice barely audible but the truth of her admission made light shimmer in the darkness. 

__

"But you are alone, your family is dead. Your village is destroyed. You have no one else," the voice reminded her. Sango felt tears pricking her eyes.

__

"CHIGAU! I'm not alone!" shouted Sango as she clenched her fists.

__

"Is that the wish closest to your heart?" asked the voice once more.

Sango felt tears coursing down her cheeks. She angrily wiped it away. She shook her head. _"Iie. That's not the wish closest to my heart. That's what I want to believe in,"_ answered Sango softly.

__

"Then what is the wish closest to your heart?" the voice asked gently, persistently. 

As Sango finally put words to her heart's deepest desire, she felt something break free inside her. And she realized that it was her fear of not being loved enough. As she spoke, she was also coming to the full realization of her own feelings. _"I want Miroku to love me... the same way I love him."_

Light then engulfed the void. As she felt herself being pulled back to reality, the mysterious voice left a final reminder, _"Love is something shared, not selfishly kept secret. Love doesn't not ask for anything in return but is willing to make the greatest sacrifice despite the pain."_

And with that Sango woke up.

***

Sango woke up feeling warm and full of the aching knowledge she acquired in the test. So she was in love with the lascivious monk-- what a joke! What a tragedy... 

Her senses sharpened and she realized that she was lying on something-- actually on someone. She was stretched over Miroku and his arms were holding her against him! The top of her head fit nicely under his chin and her face was nestled between his neck and shoulder. This was the safest feeling she had ever felt since her family died.

She raised his head to look at the monk's face. The forest was lighter now and the moon peeped through the trees shadowing them. Her eyes traced languidly over his slumbering features, the strong (stubborn) jaw, the arched brows, curved lips and long eyelashes. / I'm in love with him / thought Sango and she suddenly froze in her perusal when Miroku muttered in his sleep.

"No! Loving me-- would only destroy her. I can't let that happen! I will never let that happen!" said Miroku as his arms tightened around Sango. 

/ His test isn't over yet? / thought Sango in alarm. 

The forest brightened was more and that answered her question. Miroku has also passed the test.

***

Miroku opened his eyes slowly, still hearing the echoes of the spirit's words. _Not letting her know the miracle of love-- that would destroy her._

He suddenly realized that there was a soft weight on top of him. And his arms were aching from strain. He raised his head to see Sango looking down at him with a soft expression in her eyes. The words caught in his throat. 

As if time had stopped and everything else was inevitable, they moved towards each other as their lips met in the sweetest kiss. Soft, unhurried, warm. A kiss so tender that it ended before it ever begin. It was too brief. They both pulled back at the same time and Miroku dropped his arms. Sango immediately sat up and moved away from the monk.

"You passed the test," said Sango, stating the obvious.

"Aa (Yes)," answered Miroku not willing to discuss his test. Apparently, Sango was unwilling to discuss hers too and they sat in reflective silence. For Sango, her feelings were too new and hard to acknowledge. Miroku on the other hand still stubbornly clung to his belief.

Miroku stood up and observed the forest. "We can go back now," he said quietly and offered his gloved hand at Sango. He was about to pull it back, realizing his error when Sango grabbed it and hauled herself up. She held onto his gloved hand tightly for a minute and then released it. She gave him a small smile. Miroku was looking at Sango with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Let's go back now," said Sango as she walked ahead of him. 

__

"Do not deny yourself the love you two share..."

/ I'm in love with Sango / thought Miroku as he stared at the slender back of the huntress who was walking ahead of him. He felt pain twist his heart. / But I can't let her love me.../

He hurried after Sango and then he took a silent breath. The scent of rain and lilies engulfed his senses. Sango, his redemption, walked on steadily, her back to him. / That's how things are supposed to be. / He quickly composed his face into his usual mask. He stealthily crept behind her and let his hand do the work.

"SUKEBE HOUSHI!" screamed Sango as she slapped him, a vein ticking in her forehead.

"But you were swinging your rear so charmingly in the moonlight you practically begged me to touch--" began Miroku in a whiny voice as he watched the anger spewing from Sango's eyes. 

/ Yes. That's it. Turn her away. Turn away from her. Falling in love will only be a disaster. / But it was too late. He knew that he loved Sango and he would do everything in his power to turn away her heart. Even if it meant losing everything.

"Why don't you go and drop yourself off a cliff?" hissed Sango as she stalked away from him.

She was his everything.

TBC

A/N: ACK! Thank you so much anima-san for pointing out my mistake in uploading only !!!!!. Gomen gomen minna-san! So, here's the real chapter, Chapter 4- EVERYTHING. Please do review this chapter. Tell me what you think so that I can adjust my writing for everyone's reading pleasure. Jo-chan would really be happy if you let my reviews reach 45 and up! Thanks again so much for the support! Hello you guys, luv yah!!!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! God Bless you all!


	5. Out of My League

Author's Notes: 

Thank you so much guys for taking time to review my story, I really appreciate the encouraging words you've given me. Serious thanks going out to anima, alex and other peeps who've stuck through the chapters of this story. For longer comments and suggestions, you can reach me at kooriyoru@yahoo.com. 

This is a very special chapter, I'd like to call it my songfic/sidestory/story progress. I just wanted to show how much things have changed (or not really changed) since their 'test' before Sango gets introduced to her future father-in-law. 

The song "Out of My League" by Stephen Speaks has been playing in my mind so much these days that I decided to base this chapter on that song as well. It is rather perfect for Sango and Miroku isn't it? If you like music as much as I do, check out Stephen Speaks music-- it speaks to your heart. ^_^ Anyway, please read and review this chapter. Let me know what you think and your suggestions. Review! Review! Review! God bless!

"Out of My League" is dedicated to G2F.

***

Sango had run on ahead of their group in her excitement. The whole day was perfect, high blue skies, fluffy clouds and the kind of wind that made it seem like there were songs and melodies playing in the air. She turned around and stopped at the top of a gentle incline. She waved at everyone and called out, "Hurry up guys! We're only half a day away from Kyo's kingdom!"

She smiled as she tilted her head up, letting the fragrant breeze coming from the meadow below tease her hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and warmth of the sun.

It's her hair in her eyes today

That simply just take me away

And the feeling that I'm falling further in love

Makes me shiver but in a good way

Miroku tried to stop staring, honestly he did. But it seems that every single time he turns to look at the youkai exterminator, she seemed to grow more beautiful in his eyes each day. Sound faded even as he walked towards the taijiya, trying to control himself. 

/ Okay, cool it bouzo she's just looking exceptionally pretty today, no big deal. / Miroku reminded himself. Miroku barely suppressed a groan as his treacherous eyes strayed to and clung to the taijiya's happy features. 

/ Oh no, oh no, please Kami-sama, don't make Sango flip her hair over her shoulder, I find that gesture so cute.../ As if to tempt him, Sango promptly flipped her hair and let it cascade down one shoulder as she laughingly blew her bangs away from her eyes.

All the times I have sat and stared

As she thoughtfully thumbed through her hair

As she purses her lips

Bats her eyes

As she plays with me

Sitting there, slack-jawed and nothing to say

"Miroku-sama, daijoubu?" Kagome asked as she pedaled at his side on her pink bike. Miroku's jaw was definitely hanging down and there was a vacuous expression in his eyes. When Miroku didn't respond, Kagome turned her head and followed the direction of the monk's gaze. She hid her grin when she realized that Miroku was gawking at Sango who was just looking so darn cute today. "Miroku-sama, are you by any chance, staring at Sango-chan?" asked Kagome mischievously.

Miroku started and had to restrain himself from blushing. He crossed his arms over his chest, his shakujo resting on one shoulder. He gave an indolent smile at Kagome. "Iie. I was just admiring the beautiful day... and making sure that my daily grope is right on schedule," said Miroku, leering.

A sweat-drop appeared on Kagome's head as Inuyasha said, "You're so silly Kagome. Why the heck would Miroku stare at Sango unless he planned to grope her?" Shippou rolled his eyes, "Ahou ja," he muttered as their group watched the monk stroll over to Sango and stop just behind her. Kyo had gone on ahead and Sango and Miroku were standing together at the grassy slope.

Miroku stopped, not wanting to get closer. A few strands of Sango's dark brown hair escaped her ribbon and flew out behind her, one strand touching his robes. He took a hidden breath, inhaling the scent of lilies and rain. He gave himself a mental shake and proceeded to do his duty. His hand stretched out to try and grope her rear...

Coz I love her with all that I am

And my voice shakes 

Along with my hands

Sango turned back to sense Miroku's intention and she grabbed his hand angrily, a vein ticking on her forehead. "Don't you ever STOP?" snarled Sango as she shifted her footing, still holding on to Miroku's wandering hand and moved swiftly to toss him over her shoulder.

"WHOA!" cried Miroku, changing his grip so that Sango would take the fall down the meadow with him. As he felt himself fly off, he heard Sango's cry of dismay and the weight of her following after him. He grinned as he hit the grass-covered slope and 'oofed' in pain when Sango landed hard on top of him. 

But the incline was a little sharper and the two combatants promptly went rolling down the small hill towards the meadow. Her ribbon got ripped from her hair and her tresses covered the both of them as they rolled like kids down the hill. Miroku laughed, unable to stop his own reaction as he stared up at Sango who looked flushed.

Coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need

And I'm out of my league once again

"Houshi-sama!" huffed Sango, catching her breath from their dizzying downhill roll. She groaned a little, pushing herself up as she gazed at the tall grasses around them and the proliferation of flowers. It was like they found their private little world, hidden from the world's prying eyes in the green grass and rainbow-full of colors. Butterflies danced around them and the air was warm and sweet.

Sango found herself smirking as she looked down at Miroku who lay flat on his back, his eyes closed as if in sleep. "The next time I throw you off my shoulder, I'll make sure you can't take me with you," said Sango trying to act haughty but she laughed, ruining the proud act.

It's a masterful melody

When she calls out my name to me

As the world spins around her

She laughs rolls her eyes

And I feel like I'm falling

But its no surprise

Miroku opened his eyes slowly and focused tender eyes on Sango. 

Sango gulped, unable to tear her gaze away from his. Miroku opened his closed hand to show a daisy blossom in the middle of his hand. "You remind me of rain and lilies," he said somberly as he tucked the daisy in Sango's right ear.

Coz I love her with all that I am

And my voice shakes 

along with my hands

Sango opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. All she could do is close her eyes and pray that this moment never ends. It was as if she was seeing Miroku's true self for the first time. His eyes were mesmerizing and his hands weren't doing anything! He just gave her a flower too!

__

I love you, Sango's mind cried out. _Please love me too..._

Sango opened her eyes to look down at Miroku, still wearing the serious expression on his face. Her eyes shone in the unique luster of love as they stared at each other, words flying over them, whispers in the wind, truth in the silence of their hearts.

Slowly, Miroku realized how Sango was looking at him. She looked at him in awe, in growing wonder and in fascination. There was also something indescribable in her eyes and it hurt his heart to close his eyes and look away, trying to do the noble thing once more. 

Coz it's frightening to be

Swimming in this strange sea

But I'd rather be here than on land

His hands began inching towards Sango's bottom as he opened his eyes, his gaze slowly losing the honesty in their depths. There was a bright blush staining the taijiya's cheeks and she seemed oblivious to Miroku's discreet motions. Miroku tried to memorize Sango's image at this very moment, longing to imprint the smile on her pink lips, the softness of her gaze in his heart. 

He didn't want to grope her-- truth be told. Okay, well he wanted to grope her but only because she was desirable to him... and in full honesty, he would much rather prefer groping Sango in their marriage bed. But there wasn't going to be a marriage, much less a bed because he would never risk hurting Sango by making her share his cursed life.

"So beautiful," murmured Miroku and he knew that Sango heard it. Just a few inches away...

Yes, she's all that I see

And she's all that I need

Miroku's hand finally landed on Sango's rounded rear and he grinned idiotically up at her as he watched the expression on Sango's face slowly turn to one of profound anger and disgust.

A vein ticked on Sango's head as she balled her fist. Miroku briefly wondered if he'd survive this...

Anger flushed Sango's face to scarlet red and she drew her fist back and let it fly towards the monk who lay beneath her, grinning that stupid grin. "IDIOT!" shouted Sango as fist connected solidly against the priest's jaw. Her other hand flew and slapped Miroku hard on his other cheek. "HENTAI!"

As Miroku lay twitching, she slowly climbed off him and gave him a dirty look. She stood up and threw the daisy he'd tucked earlier in her ear at his chest. "You ruined my day," fumed Sango as she stomped away, anger fumes rising from her head.

Miroku raised his head, looking at Sango's rigid back sadly. But a small grin stretched on his lips.

And I'm out of my league

Once again...

TBC

***

Crucify My Love

Part 5- Out of My League

An Inuyasha fanfiction by Jo-chan

Final A/N: Review! Review! Review! I do not own the song featured in this chapter, this is once again, "Out of My League" by Stephen Speaks. Gotta love this group. ^_^ It would be awesome if my reviews reached 70+ for this chapter. I promise to write the next chapter extra fast. And in case you're wondering, G2F is a guy all right? He's the object of my most profound hormonal affections. ^_^


	6. My Beautiful Sango

A/N: First off, a bog thanks to all my reviewers in chapter 5! *huggles every single reviewer* MWAH! Thanks a bunch minna-san! Anyway, here's the Part 6 of Crucify My Love. A sincere request for reviews, it motivates me to write faster-- and I really mean it. ^_^

Anima-san, don't you just love "Out of My League"? I can't get it out of my mind either, writing this fic helped. Thanks for reviewing all my chapters.

Islyn/Cassie, thanks for reviewing my chapter 5 right after I uploaded. *million kisses*

To Shohoku no miko, Nuklear firefly, warrior GL, and shadow priestess-- ARIGATO! You guys rock!

This chapter is for women like Sango, whose skills were underestimated and whom some people tried to bring down because she's different. (At least in this chapter anyway) ^_^ Happy readings!

__

There is beauty in strength..

===========================================================================================

*CRASH*

"Sukebe!" spat Sango angrily, catching her Hiraikotsu after throwing it at Miroku who was flirting so outrageously with the female palace staff. The thought of breaking off her engagement and Miroku's perverted stunts had kept her mood dark throughout their journey. And now-- inside Kyo's castle, she felt like shrinking. She self-consciously looked down at her plain yukata and then at elegantly dressed ladies present at court. She felt like some barbarian especially with her huge boomerang.

__

Unfeminine female...

She winced, hearing the sarcastic remark Miroku once called her in her mind. Kyo's castle was definitely more majestic than Kuranosuke's domain. Upon their arrival, the intricately carved doors and gates opened along with trumpet blasts and cheers of welcome. Kyo's castle resembled the Edo castle closely but was smaller in size and its walls were white-washed.

"Beautiful palace," commented Kagome as they were ushered to their rooms. They were welcomed with such ceremony and Kyo had all but dragged Sango to meet his father but the taijiya pleaded with Kyo to postpone the introduction. Thus, they were all led to a separate wing from the boys and the maidservant opened the shoji, revealing an opulent sleeping chamber filled with roses. There were two comfortable futons spread out with pillows and silk kimonos were displayed.

"Kyo-ojisama asked that flowers and silk be ready for your chamber," explained the servant. As Kagome and Sango stared at the luxury, male servants opened the shoji of the next room. "Sango-sama, your bath is ready," said one of the servants. "Your vestments are ready my lady. Should I help you disrobe and wash your back?" asked another servant. All their eyes were downcast, as if in the presence of royalty not a demon exterminator. 

Sango sank to her futon numbly, wondering how in the hell she's going to refuse all this when the time came. "Sango-chan? Daijoubu?" asked Kagome softly, seeing the color drain from her friend's face. When Sango didn't answer, Kagome dragged her friend over to the bathing room and stripped down the stunned taijiya herself. She pushed Sango gently into the warm water and followed in after her. "Have you decided?' asked Kagome as she focused concerned eyes at Sango.

Sango nodded slightly and then looked up with tears in her eyes. "I'll be risking my honor... if I follow my heart...," whispered Sango. 

Kagome sighed. She had prayed these last few days that Miroku finally put to use whatever sense Kami-sama gave him and fight for Sango. But Miroku remained so stubborn and behaved so abominably towards Sango that even Kagome saw how much better off Sango would be if she married Kyo. Kyo treated Sango as if the sun rose and set in her eyes. But Sango didn't love Kyo. She loved that darn monk.

"Whatever makes you happy, I'll support," murmured Kagome as she took Sango into her arms to comfort the taijiya. Sango went to Kagome's arms surprising Kagome but when Kagome felt the heat of Sango's tears burn against her shoulder, she felt her own eyes fill with tears.

"The crazy things we do," murmured Kagome as she patted Sango's back.

"I'm sorry... Chichiue...," Sango whispered, tears clogging her throat.

"Tell Miroku-sama how you feel. And then make your decision," advised Kagome. But deep down she knew, short of the kazaana disappearing, Miroku would never reveal his true emotions.

***

"Feh! Fancy digs," commented Inuyasha as he surveyed the sleeping chamber given to them. There were clothes set on their unrolled futons and two tubs waited for them next room. 

Miroku was too depressed to even make a wise-crack. The moment they were separated from the girls, the lecherous grin slipped off his face. He hardly noticed a young maidservant giving him suggestive looks. All he could think about is how much time he had left before losing Sango. 

There were times he wanted so badly to take away the expression of anger and hurt from Sango's face whenever he'd grope her but he couldn't. He had to make sure she'd never turn back when she marries Kyo. It was not only her welfare and happiness on the line in this matrimony, it was also her honor. It was a match arranged by her deceased father. He couldn't-- wouldn't take that away from her. He gave a sigh of sadness, making Inuyasha's ears twitch.

"Kuso Bouzo!" exclaimed Inuyasha before tackling the monk and starting to shake the monk, banging Miroku's head a few times on the ground. "You're so pathetic! I'm so irritated by your loser attitude about Sango when it's all your fault in the first place!" growled Inuyasha.

Miroku's eyes were spiral before he got back to normal and pushed Inuyasha away. "Kisama! You don't understand! I'm just trying to make her happy!" burst out Miroku as he shoved at Inuyasha. For the first time in their week long journey to Kyo's castle, the tight control Miroku had on his emotions was breaking. His indigo eyes flashed angrily, with pain and confusion apparent in his stormy gaze.

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched Miroku's chest heaving with emotions and with sarcasm heavy on his voice, Inuyasha said, "Baka. Based on what Kagome's drumming into my skull, do you think Sango would be happy if you just let her go?" 

He smirked at the startled look on Miroku's face. Looks like this houshi is as dense as I am. Only Kagome saw through Sango's facade and time and again, she told Inuyasha that Sango loved Miroku.

Hating to be mushy but knowing that it was necessary, Inuyasha said again, "Do you really think that Sango would be happier with Kyo or are you just afraid to fight for your future with her? Be a man Miroku, not some shitty paragon."

***

Inuyasha and Miroku were already sitting at the banquet with the king. Kyo was already there, dressed in his princely finery. Kyo introduced them to his father who welcomed Inuyasha and Miroku with wise and twinkling eyes.

"Ah yes, Inuyasha, the hanyou brother of Lord Sesshoumarou and the wielder of Tetsusaiga. And Miroku-sama, the monk cursed with the air void, with limitless power as well. A very nice combination, hopefully enough to defeat Naraku," the King said, with a twinkle in his dark eyes.

Miroku inclined his head slightly as he answered, "We try, your majesty." Inuyasha harrumphed and Shippou just sat on Inuyasha's shoulder looking around the palace. The ladies in court all tittered, some of the younger girls gawking at their handsome and rather dangerous looking guests. In the presence of court and nobility, their battle-worn, confident aura seemed imposing and fascinating.

But all eyes turned from the handsome monk and silver-haired hanyou when one of the courtiers announced, in a commandingly loud voice that captured everyone's attention. 

"The Miko, Kagome-sama and honored Sango-sama," exclaimed the courtier as the door slowly opened.

Whispers spread like wildfire and gentlemen shoved at each other to get close to the center as two beautiful young women entered the throne room, dressed in ceremonial kimono. Kagome however, was dressed in a hakama, similar to Kikyo's and their resemblance made the breath catch in Inuyasha's throat. Kirara trotted after Sango, who walked with her chin up, dressed in a kimono only princesses wear. Her kimono was in a soft pink color, with embroidered sakura blossoms and she was wearing an over kimono colored green and her obi was bright pink. Her hair was loosely braided and then rolled in a bun, with pearls hanging from her ears and neck and she looked very much like a proud princess.

/ My beautiful Sango... / thought Miroku s he watched with a jaw dropped so far down Shippou started shooting peas in his open mouth. Miroku choked and when he looked up, he saw Kyo striding over to Sango to take the blushing taijiya's hands. As much as it killed Miroku to admit it, Kyo and Sango looked really good together. 

/ But their union would be too perfect for the rest of civilization and thus be the end of their line / mused Miroku spitefully. His face darkened further when Kyo spoke.

"My beautiful Sango!" exclaimed Kyo as he took both of Sango's hands in his and looked like the man who discovered chocolate. He turned to his father and opened his mouth to introduce Sango as his chosen bride when Sango, very casually, slammed a hand over Kyo's mouth, stopping his words.

"Your Highness, Uncle Reisui, I've returned, " said Sango as she inclined her head slightly. She couldn't bow or move that much at all-- this heavy, constricting fabric was killing her! It was awfully heavy and uncomfortable and she gazed longingly at Kagome's hakama. Why couldn't have she been a miko? Oh, that's right, as Miroku pointed out so many times, she was an unfeminine taijiya. Well, guess who's unfeminine now! 

King Reisui smiled as he said, "Ah yes I see that my dear. Why don't you take a seat with your comrades and relax with a feast? I'm so glad you've survived," added the King, his wise eyes missing nothing, from Sango's interruption of Kyo's announcement to the way Sango's eyes lit up when she sat next to Miroku.

Servants had to smooth the skirts of Sango's kimono before she can kneel down at the table close enough for her to eat. She faced Miroku's derisive expression and calmly poured some sake for him, startling the monk but Miroku drank it immediately nonetheless. / I bet he wouldn't drink the sake I poured out for him if I wasn't all dressed up like this. / sourly thought Sango.

"Arigato," said Miroku automatically. He literally couldn't keep his eyes off Sango but as far as expressions go, he hoped that the one of his face wasn't similar to that besotted idiot, Kyo. 

Think unfeminine taijiya. 

Think woman who can kick your butt in a minute. 

Think genderless exterminator with an oversized boomerang. 

But the sake hit him too fast and he realized it was his third cup. "You look lovely," he heard himself say aloud and wished he could suck himself inside his kazaana. Don't ruin all the effort now Miroku. 

Think ice. 

Think safety. 

Think like a pervert. 

Think about-- Sango.

Sango blushed and had to set down the jug of sake because she felt so self-conscious. There was a glazed expression in Miroku's eyes and his cheeks were a little flushed. Imagine a light-fingered, woman-chasing houshi who couldn't keep his drink down! But he looked decidedly cuter this way-- and Sango can almost imagine doing stuff to the monk who looked helplessly befuddled.

"Sango-chan, how have you fared in your quest?" asked the King, drawing everyone's attention to the female taijiya. Sango looked up from her bowl and tried to answer her Uncle's query lightly. 

"As one would expect on a mission, Your Majesty. It was perilous yes but in the light of my profession, it is something that I am already used to," answered Sango, her eyes clear and unflinching.

One of the court ladies, a woman with jet-black hair and envious amber eyes interrupted, "So what is your profession? It is rather sudden to see you here at court and with you carrying that hideous weapon..." the lady shuddered as her voice trailed off. 

Kyo opened his mouth to answer the question but Sango calmly took the questions in stride. "I am a youkai taijiya. And the huge boomerang you all saw is called a Hiraikotsu."

"A demon hunter?! How dreadful!" exclaimed the same lady, fanning herself vigorously, obviously scandalized. A few of the ladies present evidently mirrored her sentiments and whispered remarks began to circulate. The men were all taken aback as well as they tried to connect this creature of exquisite looks to a female hunter. "But you're a girl!" one of the elderly gentlemen burst out.

A surprisingly blank expression veiled Sango's eyes, similar to Miroku's more often than not, Zen-like appearance. Sango gave a little laugh. "And what's wrong with that?" she asked as she took a careful sip of the sake. But one sip went directly to her system and emboldened, she remarked, "Being the best taijiya even though I'm female is not half as dreadful as being a female baggage whose capacity is to only smile, simper and submit to men!"

The women gasped in indignation and a few men began to voice out their displeasure in having such an uncouth female present at the royal feast. "This is an outrage! Such a rude guest!" thundered one of the men.

"Urusai chichi," shot out Inuyasha in between the bites. The hanyou spoke, his mouth full of food and Kagome grimaced slightly at the sight. Irritated by the flagrant discrimination, Kagome jumped in, unable not to have her say. "Sango-chan is being honest. I can see nothing rude in speaking what can only be true."

"This is a disgrace!" exclaimed the same woman, her cheeks high with color. "The likes of her can never be considered fit for refined company like this!" the woman said, pointing a finger at Sango.

"Who would want to fit in with you? I certainly wouldn't. The size of a man or a woman's dignity is not measured by the company she keeps but by the deeds she has done," retorted Sango, starting to take offence. Although she knew she was an oddity for most women, she has always been proud of her skills. But these people were obviously trying to pull her down because she's different.

"Ah... well said Sango. But I myself, being a monk would like to point out that according to Buddha-- all men are equal," loftily informed Miroku, his superior sounding tone of voice upset by the use of wrong grammar and the drunken look in his eye. He hiccuped, totally debasing his image and followed it with a large burp.

Sango was amused and yet she was still feeling nervous. She scarcely minded the narrow-minded people intent on making her feel guilty for being herself-- she doesn't care about them so she doesn't give a damn! But Miroku-- it was time to tell him her true feelings but having Miroku wide-eyed and sober to listen to her confession (stupidity is more like it) made her feel like marrying Kyo instead! She turned back to the monk and with a little smile, poured more sake on his goblet.

It was so hard! If Miroku only had what few wits Kami-sama gave him, he should have guessed by now! She doesn't exactly go around french-kissing guys and saving their lives on a whim! But no-- he had to be SLOW! He had to be like Inuyasha so as Kagome said, it was time for the big H: honesty. But on the other hand, having Miroku drunk while she was being honest is an excellent idea. ^_^

When Kagome sat beside Inuyasha, the hanyou was practically sitting on the edge of his seat. "Doushita no Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, helping herself to one of the grapes. 

"You lo-- look like--" stuttered Inuyasha, his tone half-angry, half-irritated. Shippou burrowed in Kagome's arms as Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "I'd thank you very much if you won't mention her name. I'll change after this. The servants insisted that I be dressed as thus and this is just one of the king's orders," explained Kagome. Kagome turned to look at Sango and found her friend pouring sake to what looks like a fast growing inebriated Miroku.

Miroku was also singing bawdy ditties that made Kagome itch to whack the monk's head. "Don't mind him, that guy needs all the liquor he can get," informed Inuyasha, following Kagome's gaze. When Kagome turned quizzical eyes on him, Inuyasha shrugged. "I just told him to stop being a sissy," added Inuyasha.

"Funny, that's what I also told Sango," said Kagome as she thought about the possibilities. Her eyes sparkled as she considered. A drunk and miserable Miroku and a very determined Sango. What delicious possibilities!

"Ohohohohohohoh," laughed Kagome as sweat-drops decorated Inuyasha and Shippou's heads.

Who knows what can happen?

TBC

****

Final A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! All I ask is that you review-- if you let my reviews reach 90, I swear I'll release the special lemon chapter the moment the 90th review appears. Yes, the next chapter is a LEMON! I'll be editing it for ff.net (but not all) but the full version will be found at Nikkou-chan's MS website. Lemony goodness on next chapter, so until then, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Crucify My Love

Part 6- My Beautiful Sango

An Inuyasha Fan fiction by Jo-chan

Next on Part 7- This Is Just A Dream...

A special Miroku/Sango LEMON chapter. 

PS. I am 19 years of age so I'm definitely legit when writing stuff like this. ^_^ Catch my fanfiction, Crucify My Love also at this link: http://www.anzwers.org/free/mirokusango. 


	7. This Is Just A Dream

A/N: Sugoi! 95 reviews! *bows and huggles readers* Arigato! 95 reviews in less than a week--- I have such wonderful readers. I was really surprised when I read the reviews, so many new names! Okay, here's a shout-out to Kikameni (first reviewer of chapter 6 I think), bittersweetKandy, Cassie, Hentai Neko (Thanks for the info, I'll bear that in mind the next time ^_^). Coherentidiot to answer your question, um, Miroku didn't exactly say 'unfeminine female' in this story *author sweat-drops*, he called Sango a 'masculine female' in Part 2-First Kiss?! Oh My! 

Anyway, I had to cut several part/paragraphs from this chapter for fear of getting booted out by ff.net. I think that a lemon is necessary in my story's development, this is not just some attempt to get kicks (?) from readers, this is an honest to goodness effort to explore Sango and Miroku's relationship which is about to get more confusing-- especially in this part. Someone asked in the reviews-- "Can Miroku really get drunk?" Well, as an author, I definitely think he can. I think being inebriated is the only way Miroku can let his defenses down long enough to truly be honest with himself and with Sango (in light of this story). 

Anyway, read on and find out. Email me at kooriyoru@yahoo.com if you want to read Part 7's uncut, uncensored version. It was hard writing this part-- I had no prior experience to base it on so basically, it's a product of imagination, chocolate and yes, a lifetime of reading romance novels. ^_^ Happy readings!

============================================================================

Miroku was drunk, gloriously drunk! He was on cloud 9, all his worries disappearing from the pleasant haze the King's excellent sake provided. And he was singing a bawdy song that made Sango's hand absolutely itch to pound him into sobriety.

/ Oh dear.../ thought Sango feeling irritated and at the same time guilty because Miroku's wasted state was her fault because she personally kept refilling his wine goblet. She was just too nervous-- she wanted to tell him how she felt but at the same time, she wanted him drunk so that he won't be able to remember whatever stupid thing she'd say. She worried briefly if Miroku might suddenly open his kazaana...

A vein bulged out of her head and her face flushed a bright scarlet when both of Miroku's hands found it's way on her ass! 

"ECCHI!" she cried out and smacked Miroku who immediately passed out. She looked around the court, blushing and then said, "Ano-- Houshi-sama is indisposed. I'll take him back to his room."

King Reisui raised an eloquent eyebrow. "Why don't you let one of my servants do that for you my dear?"

Sango snorted. "Hah! Don't worry about me Uncle, I can take care of myself besides, there's something I need to discuss with the houshi," answered Sango. Sango gracefully stood up, offered a slight bow at all the people present and with hardly any effort at all, began dragging Miroku's prone body out of the room by the monk's collar.

There were sweat-drops all over the room. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha looked embarrassed on Miroku's behalf as Shippou merely licked his lollipop and said, "Kyo-san is mad..."

***

A bit roughly, Sango pulled Miroku inside his room and shut the shoji. There was a candle in the corner of the room and it was set within a crystal glass, making shards of light flicker on the ceiling. Even though Miroku hardly spent a day in the room given to him, Sango could smell the scent of incense and sandalwood she has always associated with the monk. She took a deep breath as she shrugged out of her heavy embroidered robe and stood up, dressed in her formal kimono. 

She smiled slightly when the monk began snoring at her feet. She crouched down and moved to roll Miroku onto his futon, already prepared for him. Miroku obligingly followed Sango's commands and was already lying peacefully on his futon in less than a minute. Sango stared at his peaceful face, her heart starting to beat faster when a small smile stretched over Miroku's lips.

Sango reached out her hand, touching Miroku's smiling lips. "Who are you thinking about when you smile like that?" she murmured, confident that the monk is too drunk to know what she's doing. 

"Mmm... Sango..." whispered Miroku as he turned in his sleep. 

Sango jerked her hand back as she stared incredulously at Miroku's lax features. She waited in silence, her heart thumping madly but eventually, her desire to touch him overcame her shyness. This is the only time she can show him how much she cared for him and probably be the last opportunity for her to do so. Her hand hovered above his right cheek, as if afraid to touch and then she touched his cheek with all the aching tenderness in her heart. "I love you," Sango said softly as she caressed the softness of his face.

Miroku turned his face against Sango's hand, burrowing his cheek in her palm. His lips blew a secret kiss in the center of her palm. "I'm sorry," Miroku murmured, his cloudy indigo eyes opening briefly before losing once more to the liquor's effects. He sighed, his features relaxing back into slumber. 

Tears filled Sango's eyes. She blinked them away, not understanding Miroku's words but his apology drove a stake through her heart. _Is he apologizing for all those times he hurt my feelings or is he--_

Saying sorry because he doesn't love me?

Not understanding her own actions, Sango hugged Miroku, her tears wetting his robe. "I'm sorry I can't be what you want me to be... that I can't be the woman you love," whispered Sango as she raised her head to look at his beloved face. Her lips drew closer to his, ready to kiss him goodbye. 

"Goodbye," said Sango softly, her lips only centimeters away from Miroku's lips. As she pressed her lips against his, Miroku's mouth opened and he began to kiss her back, his strong arms reaching around to crush Sango in a heated embrace. Sango's eye popped open, surprised by the intensity of Miroku's kiss and she realized that his eyes were closed in sleep.

/ Houshi-sama's still asleep?! And he's kissing me like this? / thought Sango incredulously, forgetting to kiss Miroku back. She gasped when Miroku began pressing kisses against her ear. / That's right, he probably has no idea what he's doing because of all that sake... / fuzzily thought Sango, her hands busy as she untied the knot of Miroku's robes, eager to feel his warmth.

"Sango?" Miroku murmured against her throat. Sango tensed slightly but she relaxed and ran gentle fingers over the exposed expanse of his chest. Warm, smooth, honey-colored skin and she felt Miroku shiver when her palms skimmed over his nipples. "This is just a dream," Sango wistfully said against Miroku's ear, before drawing Miroku down so that she could kiss him, her tongue searching into his mouth.

"Dream?" echoed Miroku his warm breath fanning over Sango's mouth and Sango opened her eyes as she stared at his full glistening lips, the flush of passion on his cheeks. Sango pressed herself against him, her head resting against Miroku's shoulder as she lay above him. "Only until morning comes," she whispered and squeaked a bit when Miroku suddenly turned and she found herself trapped beneath him.

Sango laughed as Miroku began playing soft kisses all over her face, hardly feeling his nimble hands skillfully pulling down her clothes. She glowered at him as he kissed her now exposed shoulders. She scowled as she turned, bringing herself up and Miroku at the bottom. "How can you take off my clothes so easily when I have so much trouble taking them off myself?" hissed Sango. Miroku's brows were arched in a way that can only be described as mischievous and Sango retaliated by testing her nails against the muscle of his arms and chest.

Miroku groaned and his hands became active, the rough material of his gloved hand and beads creating a greater friction against Sango's tender skin. Miroku's other hand swept over Sango's back, bringing down the last of her clothing. His hand stopped at the small of her back before reaching down to stroke Sango's exposed buttocks. Sango's fist was raised to strike Miroku but the contrast of his slightly rough, callused hand against her soft skin excited her and she found herself melting.

~~~~~~~~ CUT LEMON PART~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: GAH! It's so hard to edit--- gomen!!!! There's definitely more to the full version, I had to cut so many words and change a lot! 

~~~~ Edited portion ~~~~~~~~ 

Possession. Everything centered around their union, the feel of him with her. His low sound of pleasure trembled up her spine, teasing her body to life, and she pushed her hips against him experimentally, her hands tightening on his arms. The burst of pleasure made her sink her teeth in his chest.

"I don't-- want to hurt you," whispered Miroku hoarsely as his breath grew more labored, his eyes closed, his face showing an expression of extreme restraint. 

Her own impulse was to move, needing him to soothe the ache that was beginning to build anew. She cupped his face in her hands, her lips brushing gently over his cheek, his mouth. "You won't," she murmured, "I promise. This is just a dream remember?" 

"Just a dream... but-- it feels... so real," groaned Miroku. 

Feeling her tremors he let himself go, her name on his lips.

"Sango..." he said, before sighing deeply and relaxing against her, deeply asleep.

Sango held Miroku a bit longer, her eyes filled with tears. She hugged him tighter, wanting so much to spend the rest of her life held within Miroku's arms. But she couldn't-- he didn't love her. 

"Crucify my love..." she whispered as she nestled her head against his shoulder and she lay against him, quiet.

For one night, he was hers. And at the break of dawn, the dream would end.

TBC

==========================

Crucify My Love

An Inuyasha Fanfiction by Jo-chan

Part 7- This Is Just A Dream...

Final A/N: Wai! I hope you enjoyed reading, despite the extremely short length... I had to cut out a lot of scenes! Anyway, just email me if you want to read the whole version. I sincerely hope for favorable reviews, it really helps me write faster! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! It would make Jo-chan really happy if you let my reviews reach 115 and up! Ja ne! God Bless!

Preview: Part 8- Whispered Goodbyes...


	8. Whispered Goodbyes

A/N: Arigato gozaimasu minna-san for supporting my fic! I'm really sorry for the late update, but a big shout-out goes to all those who emailed me for the uncut version of chapter 7! Anyway, here's the link to my newly built website, it has some screenshots of S&M goodness (I made those ^_^) and a little love shrine for them. Chapter 7 (uncut) in also in the miscellaneous fics archive so if you want to check it all out, here's the link: http://www.angelfire.com/anime5/reverie_archive

Not all the links are working yet so bear with me, but I swear Crucify My Love and the love shrine is up and working! ^_^ Anyway, please, please review this chapter. If you let it reach 130 and up, a special M&S chapter in the next installment. Thank you all.

============================================================================

When the first rays of dawn appeared, Sango left Miroku's side, moving away from his sheltering embrace. 

It was the hardest thing she has ever done, she wanted to do nothing more than stay in his arms until he wakes up and realizes the magic they had shared last night. But it wasn't meant to be... she couldn't trap Miroku into a marriage with an unfeminine taijiya just because she gave him her virginity.

"Onegai Kami-sama, give me strength..." whispered Sango hoarsely as she stood up. She carefully folded his robes, looked around the room's expanse as if looking for any tell-tale evidence of the night they shared and then donned on her own clothes. / Nothing's here anymore... only the broken pieces of my heart... / thought Sango wistfully. 

The monk would most likely assume Inusyasha undressed him and then tossed him on the futon. She stared at the slumbering form of Miroku, her heart wrenching at the sight of a beautiful smile on his face. 

"Sayonara... I may never see you again after this..." murmured Sango as she quietly left his chamber. There was only one thing left to do... 

***

"Ohayo Sango-hime..." greeted Kyo as he came upon Sango who was just going out of her room, dressed in her usual clothes. Sango faced the Prince slowly, her eyes a little red.

"Sango-hime! What's wrong? Did you cry? What happened?" asked Kyo in alarm, immediately latching onto Sango's elbow, as if to assist the girl. His green eyes searched Sango's pale face anxiously. He led Sango outside and into the immaculately tended garden, unaware that Kirara was just behind them and that Sango was holding a bag filled with her clothes. 

Sango attempted to smile but her lips winded up curving into a sad line. She gripped her bag of clothes tightly and said, "I'm leaving Kyo-san."

"WHAT? You can't leave! You're-- you're.... you're going to marry me right? My kiss, our kiss, made our engagement official. That's what your father wanted right?" exclaimed Kyo, looking teary-eyed and aghast.

Sango flinched, Kyo's words driving deeply into her heart more than she revealed. She looked away from Kyo's stricken face and murmured, "It's different now!"

Kyo suddenly gripped Sango's shoulders as he leaned down to look at her face. It was excruciating torture to see the face of someone you never meant to hurt. The knowledge that you're hurting someone who's only loving you... and that you're hurting him because you just can't love him back... If only hearts can be taught whom to love!

"Why? Is it-- me?" asked Kyo painfully.

Sango shook her head. She was helpless to stop tears from falling down. She cried mostly in sadness, an unbearable sadness for not being able to return Kyo's love. And she cried for herself. "No... it's me. You deserve someone who can love you the way you deserve to be loved and-- I can't give you that..." answered Sango as she finally met Kyo's pain-filled gaze for the first time.

"But-- I love you Sango. I loved you before and I loved you the first time I ever saw you," said Kyo.

"I'm sorry Kyo," said Sango as she looked into his eyes, asking for a measure of understanding.

Kyo looked away from Sango's direct gaze. "He doesn't love you," said Kyo shortly as he averted his gaze. He knew exactly what he was talking about. From the very first time he saw Sango with the monk, he instinctively knew that there were undercurrents of feelings between the pair and the only difference was that Sango was more obvious about hers. 

"I know," whispered Sango. She gripped her bag tighter as she met Kyo's gaze once more. "That's why I'm leaving," she said. She moved away from Kyo as she looked up the clear blue sky, the wind lifting her heavy dark hair. She gave a deep sigh and faced Kyo with a poignant smile on her face. "Goodbye,"

said Sango as she turned and walked away.

"Sango-hime!" called Kyo as he ran after the girl.

Sango looked back and saw Kyo holding out a glittering necklace with a crucifix. It was the necklace Kagome had given her and the one that Kyo took when they met the first time. She gave a little laugh and said, "Tell Kagome-chan that I'm turning the necklace over to you. I'm now carrying my own cross," and Sango lightly touched her heart.

Sango looked down and said, "Come Kirara." And the cat youkai transformed and Sango deftly climbed up her back. The cat demon gave a mellow roar and flew up, Sango at her back, never looking back at the castle where she left her heart behind.

"Sango-hime!" called out Kyou. 

Kyou clenched his fist around the necklace. "If you come back, I'll still marry you..."

*****

When Miroku woke up, aside from the pounding headache splitting his skull and the awful cottony taste in his tongue, he felt absolutely-- GREAT. His skin felt warm and supple, he felt relaxed and energized for the first time in years and for some strange reason he felt absolutely euphoric.

He stretched languidly and realized that his hair was no longer in a ponytail. "Weird," he remarked aloud and noticed several bite marks on his chest and scratches on his arms. "What the hell?" he gasped.

/ It can't be Inuyasha right? He wouldn't dare bite me-- scratch me blind all right but-- or is it some clumsy servant or maybe--- /

He jumped up from the very messy futon and stared in silence at the rumpled sheets. 

__

"This is just a dream..".

"-- but it feels-- so real..."

"Just a dream huh?" asked Miroku, a slow smile spreading across his face as he asked the silent room. 

He smiled wider, a genuine smile of surprise and delight as he took a deep breath, savoring the lingering scent of lilies and rain.

******

Miroku looked all over the castle, searching for Kagome and Inuyasha. He knew that Sango would most likely be avoiding him right now so it was probably better not to face the dragon. He felt a happy grin spreading across his face, Sango is now his. No two ways about it. She made the choice and now, all he has to do is fight for his life and then he'd make Sango his bride. 

/ Hah! She chose me over that wimpy Kyo! / thought Miroku in glee. As he walked, he caught a glimpse of Kagome's dark hair beside Inuyasha's fair head behind some shrubs in the palace garden.

"Inuyasha! Kagome-sama!" called out Miroku as he hopped down from the wooden boards and walked over to the pair. He scowled when he realized that Kyo was with the pair. He felt doubt suddenly grip his heart when everyone looked at him, with gazes so dark ranging from sorrow to anger to sympathy. As he came closer, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Kagome covered her face, as if unable to say it without facing Miroku. Inuyasha looked away, uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to say something but obviously decided against doing it. Kyo's hand was shaking as he gazed wrathfully at the man who cost him the woman he loved. The crucifix sank deeply into the skin of his palm and he felt himself calming a little at the slight pain.

From behind her hands, Kagome said, her voice muffled, "Sango-chan left."

Miroku felt the world below his feet fall. He thought he staggered but he wasn't really sure. "What?"

Kyo stalked forward, giving no mercy to the obviously shocked man. He drew his fist back as if to punch the monk. Inuyasha was already getting up to stop the Prince but Miroku only looked at Kyo numbly, his blue-violet eyes reflecting confusion and numbness. 

Kyo dropped his hand and let the necklace dangle from his fist. He waved the necklace in front of Miroku whose eyes followed the silvery glitter. Unconsciously, Miroku held out his hand, knowing it was Sango's necklace. 

"This is for you. I already bear my own cross," said Kyo painfully as he touched his heart. He took one last look at Miroku before turning and walking away. He stopped and said over his shoulder. "Make her happy," before stalking away.

Numb, Miroku looked at the glittering necklace. The sight of the man on the cross brought him a sense of pain and yet at the same time, the strength to endure. He took a deep breath and tucked the necklace in his hidden robe pocket along with his ofuda. The weight of it was slight but it was comforting. 

"What are you going to do Bouzo?" asked Inuyasha gruffly, his clawed hands deep in the sleeves of his gi as if the hanyou was stopping the impulse to place a supporting hand on the monk's shoulder.

Miroku didn't answer, he only furrowed his brow, as if deep in thought.

Kagome went to stand beside him, wiping her tears away. "Sango-chan thought that you didn't love her."

Miroku's expression changed, from one of numbness to deep concentration to incredulity. "That female idiot! I can't believe she'd do this! Running away! Hah!" exclaimed Miroku, as he burst into action.

"Miroku-sama! Where are you going?" called out Kagome, hope dawning in her eyes. 

Miroku stopped, already in the middle of thinking of calling for Hachi. He gave a little smile. "I don't want to bear this burden... I'd rather fight for my future with Sango than sacrifice my love in the face of death," answered Miroku, looking strong and determined.

Kagome squealed in glee and surprise. Inuyasha looked impressed. 

"What's going on?" asked Shippou as he strolled out. "I can't find Kirara anywhere! What's going on?" 

Kagome took the fox-cub in her arms, her eyes shining, her humor restored as stars glittered in her eyes, anime-style. "Something great," said Kagome as she watched Miroku's raccoon servant appear out of nowhere and transform into a flying vehicle and Miroku nimbly climb up.

TBC

***

Crucify My love

An Inuyasha fanfiction by Jo-chan

Part 8- Whispered Goodbyes


	9. Let Me Be The One

A/N: ARGH! Gomen nasai minna-san for the very late update! I'm truly sorry! I WILL end this fiction, please don't worry! I've just been really busy, I'm running ragged between being the director of our major play for the finals, one of the speakers for our lecture forum and a lead character in another play! I also have a part-time job in a radio station! Anyway, thank you so much to all readers, please bear with this chapter, I haven't had any sleep worth mentioning in the last 48 hours. 

Btw, the song featured is titled, Let Me Be The One. It's a local hit in the Philippines. ^_^

======================================

"This looks like a great spot Kirara," said Sango as she stroked her feline youkai's head. It's been three days since she left everyone behind and she was miserable. Her companion seemed to sense her deep sadness and Kirara rarely left Sango's side, ready to offer whatever comfort she could without words. This day, Kirara had taken Sango to a field of rainbow-colored flowers, her feline nose picking up the scent from the air. There was even a small, crystal-clear brook with salmon swimming in the cold waters at the edge of the field. The late afternoon sun was still strong and the wind was moderately cool.

As Sango walked through the flowers, she suddenly clutched her abdomen, feeling pain. She gasped, her eyes opening wide.

Worried for her Mistress, Kirara transformed and caught Sango deftly when the taijiya collapsed, still clutching her stomach. Sango's face was contorted in a grimace. Mentally, Sango resigned herself to the pain and she suddenly missed Kagome's presence so badly that she felt tears sting her eyes.

But it wasn't just her friend's presence that she missed, she missed everyone, even Inuyasha. And she missed that perverted monk damnably. What was he doing now? Did he realized what happened or is he just being as idiotic as ever and completely remained oblivious to her departure. Or is he back to asking every female he meets to bear his child because she was no longer around to beat him up?

Sango felt her blood pressure rising. Grrrr, he made her so mad! 

"Damn," cursed Sango, knowing that she was quite helpless right now. Glad for Kirara's solid support, Sango stood up on buckling knees and went over to brook. 

***

"That dense female," muttered Miroku as he rode on Hachi's back, his eyes anxiously scanning the countryside. It was too much to hope for the sight of Kirara in the air, with Sango at her back, perhaps smiling when they both see Miroku. Miroku sighed. Was Sango really running away from him because as Kagome-sama said, the taijiya thought he didn't love her? Or did Sango leave because he forced whatever happened between them that night and she's extremely mad at him right now?

Now Miroku felt sweat breaking over his brow at that thought. He was pretty sure he slept with Sango, there were the undeniable memories, actually, it was more like fragments of a dream. But what he didn't know was how it all started, whether or not he made the first move and forced Sango or Sango--

"Miroku-sama, I could have sworn I saw Kirara's tail disappear by the corner of this mountain!" exclaimed Hachi as he speeded up, understanding his master's anxiety.

Miroku felt his heart rate speed up as well. He'll be seeing Sango again after three long days. The longest days of his life if you ask him. He missed her terribly, even the way she would always beat him up. But he knew Sango felt jealous over the way he constantly fawned over other women when in truth, he just doing that because he didn't want her to fall in love with him. Let her think of him as a complete pervert (which he sort of is) so that she'd keep her distance. 

But now-- the final step between them has been taken and there was only one thing left to do. Complete and total honesty. Although he knew Sango could take care of herself, he couldn't help but worry that she might have been reckless in her anger or if things get really complicated-- she could even be carrying his child. 

"I'm coming Sango," murmured Miroku as Hachi rounded the mountain and they came upon a rainbow-colored flower field and the first sight of Sango, curled up against Kirara, her eyes closed.

***

__

Somebody told me you were leaving, I didn't know

Somebody told me you're unhappy but it doesn't show

Somebody told me that you don't want me no more, so you're walking out the door

Nobody told me you'd been crying every night

Nobody told me you'd been dying but didn't want to fight

Nobody told me that you fell out of love for me

So I'm setting you free...

Sango groaned, her arms still hugging around her middle. It wasn't as painful as earlier but it was still painful enough to keep her down. She was so intent on her misery that she never sensed the presence of other people coming. But Kirara did and when her feline senses picked up the scent of the new arrivals, she merely purred and nuzzled Sango's head.

Sango reached out a trembling hand to stroke Kirara's head. "Gomen ne Kirara, for being like this," she murmured as the cat merely purred once more. Sango was distracted as she fondly petted Kirara that she momentarily forgot about the pain. "It's not so painful anymore," she assured her pet.

"Are you all right Sango?" asked Miroku, his hand catching Sango's hand in Kirara's fur.

Sango gasped and the color leached out of her skin as she turned around and saw Miroku behind her and Kirara, his hand holding hers.

His dark blue-violet gaze was somber and worried as he gazed at her and there were dark circles under his eyes, as if he hasn't slept decently for days. 

Sango pulled her hand away as she sprang to her feet, weaving a little, her arms holding her stomach again. "Houshi-sama! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Sango as she began to take tiny steps backward.

Miroku stepped forward, closing whatever distance she took. His keen eyes took in Sango's obvious agitation and movements. He said seriously, "I've come to take you back Sango."

"If you're here because Kagome-chan made you go, then forget it," said Sango defiantly, her dark eyes flashing against the flare of color in her cheeks.

"Everything's going to be all right now," said Miroku as he held out his hand, not noticing that he didn't assure Sango that he didn't come here because Kagome told him to. But he noticed the sudden pain and deep sadness cloud Sango's eyes as the taijiya backed away, her hands holding her stomach.

"Everything is different," murmured Sango as she shook her head. She backed away further and said, "I'm not going back with you Houshi-sama. I want you to go away and leave me alone!" and her hands crossed over her stomach once again.

Sango looked away, her eyes flashing angrily as her cheeks turned red. Her voice rose, emphasizing her words. "GOODBYE HOUSHI-SAMA!"

Miroku felt his world fall beneath his feet as he stared at Sango, shocked and disoriented. He gazed at the way Sango's arms were crossed over her stomach and asked, his voice hoarse and shaking, "Sango--- are you pregnant?"

__

Let me be the one to break it up so you won't have to make excuses

We don't need to find a set-up where someone wins and someone loses

We just have to say our love was true but has now become a lie

So I'm telling you I Love you one last time and goodbye

TBC

================================

Crucify My Love

An Inuyasha Fanfiction by Jo-chan

Part 9- Let Me Be The One


	10. Closing the Distance

A/N: *SOB* I have the best readers and reviewers in the face of the planet! (okay fine, I'm

biased!) Thank you all so much for supporting this fic although sadly, it's drawing to a close. I'm

still not sure if the next part will be the conclusion so please keep the reviews coming, it really

keeps me focused. ^_^ Anyway, I'm still not done with school stuff, I just couldn't bear to leave

everyone hanging after my last installment that I had to write this one just to tide everyone's

expectation. I'm also trying to finish a newspaper, a 3x5 sized billboard, and a direct mail ad, I

hope this story's still good-- I'm really quite exhausted these days. Anyway, please read and

review.

In response to everyone's question/comments/reviews. Okay, first off, quite a lot of people said

that it was too early for Sango to know she was pregnant-- this part would hopefully provide all

the answers to everyone's questions. 

Anima, isn't Let Me Be The One great? I've seen Jimmy Bondoc so many times at my radio

station (where I'm currently training) and he's a cutie! ^_^

White Witch, you can catch that song in WAVE 89.1 most of the time. You've been really sweet

even from the beginning, thanks. ^_^

Big thanks to readers whose names I can recall because they've been really encouraging and

sweet, Bonesassan, HikariNoMiko, Shadow Priestess, Coherentidot, Prophecy Girl, Warrior

GL, Nuklear Firefly, and SylverAngel for being so sweet and understanding. Thanks so much, I

really appreciate the reviews. Btw, the cliffhanger thingie-- er, sadly, this part ends with another

one. I don't know why I do it-- lack of time maybe? But really, I have no plans of torturing

readers... yet. ^_^ (evil laughter)

Happy readings!

==========================================

__

"Sango--- are you pregnant?" asked Miroku, his voice hoarse and shaking as he felt his world fall beneath his feet.

Sango saw RED. But it was more than that blazing, consuming color-- for in Sango's eyes, a red fire had ignited and in her mind, she cooked the shaking houshi over a spit complete with an apple in his mouth. She forgot the pain in her abdomen as she stiffened her spine and gave Miroku a death glare. Her voice came out calmly but with each word, the monk flinched. 

"PREGNANT? ME? ARE YOU INSANE?" asked Sango crisply, her voice as sharp as a knife with each word. With murder in her eyes she stepped forward and very swiftly, socked Miroku on the jaw who promptly went down. She towered over him, a virago in her rage. "YOU IDIOT!" she finally shrieked, making the flowers bend with the strength of her voice.

"But--" began Miroku, his gloved hand nursing his sore jaw. Kirara looked uncomfortable and the cat youkai gave a whimpering meow before bounding away from the couple. Neither Sango nor Miroku noticed the feline's departure. 

"The signs---" feebly said Miroku, stars still spinning around his head.

"Pregnant?! Hah! What in the world gave you that idea? Why, are you a psychic? What makes you such an expert on women? Are you a woman? I don't see how a pervert like you can know about issues such as pregnancy. Besides-- why in the world would I be pregnant?" ranted Sango as the cowering Miroku began to realize that the taijiya was quite hysterical. 

Miroku softened his voice, considering Sango's delicate condition. "Because I know what we did three nights ago," he answered, as the angry color in Sango's face got leached out and was replaced by gray. 

Sango suddenly remembered her aching abdomen and with a moan of pain and at the same time mortification, she fell down and lay in a fetal position, clutching her stomach. "Idiot, idiot," she muttered as Miroku hurriedly picked her up in his arms.

Scared nearly witless and knowing that the taijiya was in obvious pain, Miroku ignored Sango's attempts to break free from his grip. He merely tightened his hold on her and cuddled her in his arms closer. He walked a few feet away and stopped under a tree near the small bubbling brook. He sat down and placed Sango on his lap. He sighed as he tried to sort through the ramifications of being a father in the very near future. 

"Mikomi," he said aloud, a small smile on his face. (Mikomi=Hope)

"Hmm?" asked Sango, the pain eased strangely with Miroku's arms wrapped around her securely. She tried not to enjoy the feeling too much but she found herself leaning closer to Miroku's warm and tender touch.

"I'd like to name our first child Mikomi," replied Miroku, an almost idiotic grin spreading on his face.

Sango's jaw dropped as she reared back and gazed at Miroku in incredulity. "I'm not pregnant," she said.

Miroku quirked an eyebrow at her. "You really don't have to lie you know. I'm not clueless and neither am I stupid or amnesiac. Marry me Sango," he said solemnly. 

"I. Am. Not. Pregnant," said Sango, her voice rising a pitch higher as she enunciated each word. 

Miroku looked stubborn and clearly disbelieving Sango's words. Sango shot Miroku an exasperated expression that bordered on laughter. 

"I know you probably felt a contraction," began Miroku and was cut off by Sango's shriek of laughter.

Sango was laughing so hard that tears began to pour down her eyes. Maybe those tears weren't just those of laughter but nevertheless, her shoulders were shaking in mirth.

Noticing Miroku's growing annoyance, Sango swallowed her laughter and spoke, "IT was not a contraction," as she looked into his earnest blue-violet eyes.

Sango noticed a crack in Miroku's confidence and pressed her point further. "When I was clutching my stomach earlier-- " she began as red began to creep up her cheeks. 

She looked away and finished, "It was a menstrual cramp."

Miroku opened and closed his mouth so many times he looked like a fish gasping for air on land. The bewildered expression on his face slowly turned to extreme chagrin. His voice cracked as he confirmed, "So you're not with child?"

Sango looked away and answered almost flatly, "Yes. You can breathe now, you're not responsible for whatever condition I'm in." She moved away from Miroku's arms who was still too stunned to do anything but watch her move away. She sat down beside the monk instead and said softly, "So now you know..."

Miroku said nothing, merely stared off in space.

Sango slowly stood up and was silent for a minute. She bit her lip, trying not to say anything more but impulse overcame logic. "I guess you don't want to marry me anymore right?" asked Sango.

When Miroku still didn't reply, she gave a sad sigh. A bittersweet smile graced her face. "It's all right, you really don't have to feel responsible for what happened-- I mean, if you really know what occurred between us that night..." Sango gave a slight pause before she continued, "It's my fault I guess." She shuffled her feet and finally turned her back. 

"Sango?" murmured Miroku as he slowly stood up. 

Sango turned back warily, her brown eyes shadowed. "What?" asked Sango.

Miroku took a deep breath and he stepped forward, closing the space between him and Sango. The sun was just setting and created a flaming halo over their heads. The air was turning cool and the sweet fragrance of the meadow flowers drifted towards them, locking them together in a timeless place.

Deep blue-violet eyes glanced tenderly into warm brown eyes. 

A gloved hand reaching for a strong yet feminine hand and catching hold of it in a firm grip.

A distance crossed with simple words, a great void completed with honesty.

"Sango?" asked Miroku, his eyes dark and solemn.

Sango could only stare at him, her heart aching with so much love. She knew that it reflected in her eyes. "What?" she asked knowing it was too late for her to try and conceal her feelings.

"I still want you to marry me," said Miroku with a disarmingly boyish grin on his face.

==================

Crucify My Love

An Inuyasha Fanfiction by Jo-chan

Part 10- Closing the Distance


	11. Grand Love

A/N: Sadly folks, this is the last installment for Crucify My Love, I'm afraid I can't keep torturing readers with my cliffhangers, hence the ending. I don't intend to do the epilogue for one reason-- I'm planning a sequel to this fanfiction. ^_^ 

Thank you very much to everyone who stayed with me from the very start, writing this story was a wonderful journey, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please email me or leave at the review box whether or not I should go on with the sequel. Also, for other writers or aspiring writers who are reading this fic, as you all know, I have a fanfiction archive website. I would really appreciate it if anyone would contribute their stories to my site. Please just email me at joan_g1014@yahoo.com.

This is the last part of CML so unless I write a sequel so it would be really great if readers would review. 

God Bless. Happy reading!

Jo-chan

======================

"Marry you?" echoed Sango, feeling, for the very first time in her life, close to fainting.

Miroku nodded, a lopsided grin still on his face. He knew he shocked Sango with what he has said but it was the first time he was being completely honest with her, as in no boundaries, no superficial baiting and flirting. Sango's body was tensed, as if ready for flight or fight or maybe both. But Miroku had no intentions of mucking up their relationship this time.

Miroku leaned close to Sango, looking into her eyes as he spoke. "I know I've made so many mistakes in the past--," he paused, making sure Sango was lucid enough to understand his confession. 

__

This is a dream, a very strange dream brought about by PMS... Houshi-sama can't be proposing to me-- at least, not like this, sober and responsible and--- Sango gulped nervously as she met Miroku's eyes. _Sincere._

"--and I know that I've taken you for granted so many times," continued Miroku, as he gave a regretful sigh. "I know too that I've been an insensitive jerk, flirting with other girls when I knew even then-- how much you loved me..." said Miroku.

Sango gave a half-hearted protest, her pride smarting at Miroku's matter of fact summation. It galled her to think that Miroku knew all along her true feelings when she'd been in the dark about it until recently. "How sure are you--" protested Sango.

"I don't think you would have kissed me even then, or spent the night with me if you didn't have special feelings for me," explained Miroku but he paused as he added, "Besides, I can feel your battle aura whenever I'm talking to another woman." He grinned at Sango triumphantly after that fact.

Sango bowed her head, hiding her burning cheeks. "So what?" she muttered.

Looking confused, Miroku echoed, "What do you mean, so what?"

Sango lifted her face, her eyes glittering brightly, looking like hammered gold in the sunset. "I mean, so what if I happen to be in love with you? So what if I'm hurt and offended when you're chasing another woman's skirts? So what if I had--- well, SEX with you? It doesn't matter! You can't make my rather pathetic, unrequited love for you the basis of your-- our--this marriage!" exclaimed Sango.

Miroku flinched a little, realizing too late how much he's hurt Sango with his past lechery and indifference. Yes, PAST lechery. He'd give up his skirt-chasing habits if Sango would just believe him. Sango's eyes were angry, hurt and distrustful and his heart ached at the knowledge that all of these doubts were his fault. He put all those doubts in Sango's heart in the first place. Miroku let go of his shakujo and stuck it to the ground, the rings shaking and reverberating like bells. 

"It's not just sex, Sango. And I'm sorry if all I did in the past was flirt with other women when--" began Miroku as Sango gazed back at him. "--when all I ever wanted was you," finished Miroku softly.

"I didn't want to need you Sango but I did. I needed you to keep me focused on our task, I needed you to help me through my doubts, I needed you to watch my back-- I need you in my life, Sango," said Miroku earnestly, his voice soft and deep.

Sango's mouth was hanging slightly open as Miroku's words slowly sank in. She merely looked at his hand when Miroku tipped her chin up with one hand so he could look straight into her eyes.

"-- and your love for me is the greatest miracle in my cursed life. I live only for you and your love, that one day, I may be worthy enough to try and win your hand with what I truly am. Not as a monk cursed with the air rip," concluded Miroku as he lowered his head, his lips a few inches from Sango's trembling mouth.

__

Oh my... thought Sango faintly, trembling as she gazed at Miroku.

"I am madly and desperately in love with you, Sango. And I pray to Kami-sama that I spend whatever's left of my life with you," whispered Miroku as he softly brushed his mouth against Sango's softened lips. 

And that was it, they kissed.

They kissed as if they were apart for hundreds of years, they kissed as if one could not exist without the other's breath... they kissed as if they were in love, completely and irrevocably in love-- which they were.

Sango's hands crept up to the houshi's neck as one of her hands strayed to the soft hair at Miroku's nape. She shivered as well when the monk trembled at her slight touch. There was nothing else in the world that mattered, save for Miroku's arms holding her, keeping the harsh reality of the war they were waging at bay.

"I love you," Sango whispered, tears filling her eyes as she rested her head against Miroku's shoulder. She felt an enormous weight lift from her chest at the simple words. She was finally free.

Miroku's arms tightened around her when he heard her softly spoken words. He suddenly realized that he was trembling and he pulled back a little so he could look into Sango's eyes. He cleared his throat, suddenly finding it difficult to speak. "I was so afraid that I'd never hear you say that again," he said as he tenderly wiped away the tears that fell from Sango's eyes.

Sango sniffed as she tried to glare up at Miroku, "Well, its your fault for being such a lecherous, insensitive, perverted, stupi---" she said, growing angrier with each word.

Miroku laughed, cutting off Sango's angry tirade. "Okay, I'm glad to see you're back to normal." He fell silent and turned to look up the sky which was growing darker by the minute, a velvet blackness interrupted by random stars covering the vast expanse. The air was cool and sweet and the bubbling creek nearby brought a sense of serenity.

For the first time in his life, Miroku felt truly and completely at peace. His hold on Sango tightened as he asked, "So when you said you loved me-- you also meant that you're going to marry me right?"

Sano looked thoughtful, her brown eyes meditative as she gazed at Miroku who looked charmingly worried. She pretended to stew over the idea for awhile, chewing on her bottom lip. She spoke slowly, her voice drawling, "Hmm, I don't know... I mean, I love you but I don't think I can spend the rest of my life with a man, who fifty years from now, will still be chasing skirts."

"As long as you let me under yours, I will be content," said Miroku fervently, straight-faced, enjoying the bloom of color on Sango's face.

"Idiot," hissed Sango as she punched Miroku's shoulder. She arched a brow and said, "I wear pants as often as I wear a skirt... you won't mind?"

Miroku smiled and answered, "I would be honored to be the spouse of a woman who can fight as well or maybe even better than I could."

"So that's that I suppose."

"Yes, I suppose so, all the loose ends..." 

And they smiled at each other in pure joy, knowing that life could not be any sweeter than this time.

Miroku suddenly remembered something and he reached for it in his pocket, Sango's eyes following his every movement. Sango looked startled when Miroku took her hand and placed something in her palm.

"I believe this belongs to you," murmured Miroku, his violet eyes warm with love as Sango gasped at finding her necklace with the cross once again in her hand. Her head spun as she thought of how it all began and how now everything seems to have come to a full circle.

"Crucify my love," said Miroku, his hand tightening over Sango's, understanding that without pain, there can never be a grand and consuming love.

"Not anymore, not anymore..." whispered Sango as she looked up at Miroku, her eyes reflecting all the love in her heart. 

The night found two lovers reunited, two hearts long plagued by battle and war at peace. But it was not the end of their ordeal for far greater challenges will meet their love. But even in the face of death and danger, nothing else mattered, nothing but the fact that they loved each other.

"Show me the landscapes of your soul," whispered Sango as she placed her palm against Miroku's heart.

"It will take a lifetime," answered Miroku as he bent his head to brush a kiss on Sango's lips.

"Then I wish we had more than one lifetime to share..." murmured Sango.

"Maybe we do... but I believe we'll have our turn tomorrow..." said Miroku, his heart and soul at peace.

OWARI

========

Crucify My Love

An Inuyasha Fanfiction by Jo-chan

Part 11- Grand Love

A/N: For readers who are asking for more, never fear-- Crucify My Love has a sequel. Please email me or leave at the review box whether or not I should go on with the sequel.


End file.
